Harry Potter and the Cloud with the Silver Lining
by ev11235813
Summary: Harry is attacked in a Hogwarts corridor leaving him unconscious. He is taken to the Infirmary where Madame Pomfry tries to wake him with the assistance of Hermione. It is revealed that he was forced to take a potion that will cause great changes in his life. What will happen to his existing friendships? Will he be able to form new ones? Sightly AU Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All Characters, locations and other recognisable settings are the property of JK Rowling. This is her sandbox, I just play in it. I make no money from this and just write for pleasure.**

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall hurried down the corridor towards the Ancient Runes classroom just as the door opened and the class of 3rd years bean to pour out. Not seeing the student she was looking for, she entered the classroom. Sure enough she saw the student, one Hermione Granger, packing her books and parchment away while conversing to the girl who had been sitting next to her. The identity of this girl surprised her, Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. Not stopping to worry, she made her way over to the two girls.

"Miss Granger, I need a word with you." She said, causing both girls' heads to turn in her direction.

Daphne, taking this to mean in private, picked her bag up and exited the classroom, closing the door behind her. Hermione looked up at her Head of House.

"What can I do for you Professor?" She asked.

"I need you to accompany me to the infirmary, I will explain the details as we go." Minerva replied rather abruptly.

Hermione nodded, though she did look rather nervous and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"If you have any questions, I will answer them as we go." Minerva indicated Professor Babbling who was still present and hoped her star pupil would get the unspoken message.

Thankfully, Hermione Granger was not called the Smartest Witch in her Generation for nothing. She simply nodded and, picking up her bag, headed to the door.

Together the pair headed towards the infirmary, though they seemed to be taking a rather roundabout route. Unexpectedly, Minerva led Hermione into a disused classroom.

"Have you attended all your lessons yet?" She asked, a rather strange question since it was the end of the day.

Hermione though, seemed to understand the hidden meaning as she shook her head.

"No, I have Muggle Studies to get to yet." She replied. "Professor, what is going on?" She asked, knowing her Head of House would not be acting like this without cause.

"Mr Potter has been attacked." She replied. "He was found in a partial body bind in an empty corridor not far from the library with an empty vial next to him and his wand several feet away."

"I need to get to the infirmary Professor." Hermione said, immediately getting agitated.

"What were the rules we discussed only last week when you were issued your Time Turner?" Minerva asked gently, holding onto her students' shoulder.

"That I need to make sure I do nothing that will cause people to ask questions, stay out of sight when I turn and make sure I don't run into myself." Hermione replied resignedly.

"Exactly. Now if you do not go back to get to Muggle Studies, the teacher will mark you absent and you will have to explain it. Which could cause questions to be asked. While I understand you want to be with your friend, secrecy is of the upmost importance. And for goodness sake, do not try and interfere with whatever happened." Minerva added, seeing the glint in Hermione's eye.

"Why ever not?" She demanded. "I have not seen it happen so I could change it!"

"But I have seen the results already." Minerva patiently explained. "But even if you could change it, we don't know what happened. You could make the situation worse!"

She could see Hermione struggle at not being able to help the boy who had saved her life more than once but eventually nod in agreement.

"Good. Now can you turn here or do you have to go elsewhere?" Minerva asked.

"I can do it here, as long as I avoid the Ancient Runes Classroom." Hermione replied after thinking for a second.

"Good. Now turn back and meet me back here after your Muggle Studies class."

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied. She took what looked like an egg time out from inside her robes and turned it twice, disappearing from view.

Seconds later Hermione came through the door at a bit of a run.

"All done?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied. "Though I was struggling to concentrate and did not manage to do as well as I usually do."

"That's understandable." Minerva replied. "Now let's go to the infirmary. Do you know where Mr Weasley should be?" She asked.

"He was supposed to be with Harry as they both had a free period and were going to the library to work on your Transfiguration homework. But unless he was attacked as well or was somehow in on it, he is probably in the common room badgering someone to play chess!"

"That is what I expected. I sent one of the Prefects to go and look there. Now let's get a move on. Hopefully Mr Weasley will be there by the time we arrive."

The two witches headed out of the classroom, down the corridor and into the infirmary. On one side, in the bed he usually inhabited, lay the unconscious form of Harry Potter. Professor Albus Dumbledore and Madame Poppy Pomfry hovered nearby. They both turned as they heard the doors open and Dumbledore walked towards them.

"Has Professor McGonagall told you what happened Miss Granger?" He asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied. "Professor McGonagall said there was a vial found next to him, do you know what was in it?" She asked.

"That is the big question." Dumbledore replied. "And no, not yet. I have asked Professor Snape to test what little of the liquid was left to try and identify it. I'm hoping he will be along soon. Otherwise we have nothing to go on. Madame Pomfry has tried to revive Mr Potter but has had no success as of yet."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione replied. "May I see Harry now?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied and stepped aside to allow the girl to almost run over to the bed and start fussing over her friend.

The three adults smiled indulgently at the sight before Madame Pomfry started trying other methods to wake up her favourite patient.

Dumbledore then turned to Minerva.

"I trust everything went smoothly?" He asked.

"Mostly." She replied. "She wanted to come straight here and then got the idea to try and prevent the attack. I had to convince her that she could not so she went to her last class before we headed here."

"Good. I'm hoping Severus will confirm what the potion is so we can wake him up. Hopefully Mr Potter will then be able to tell us what happened."

Dumbledore had no sooner finished speaking when the doors opened again and Professor Severus Snape, potions Professor and Head of Slytherin, entered. He saw them immediately and walked over.

"Have you discovered what the potion was?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eventually. I had to do some research but I eventually found the potion and it is not good news." Snape replied, his tone different from his usual one.

"What is it?" Minerva asked her tone clearly showing worry.

"Have you heard of Binary potions?" Snape asked the other two.

Minerva shook her head but Dumbledore looked thoughtful. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"I believe I do." He replied slowly. "They are potions that are forced to be made and taken in two parts because the ingredients in one or both parts would react badly with ingredients in the other part."

"Exactly Headmaster. They are some of the most complex and dangerous potions in existence. Most are on the restricted list and the remainder are outright illegal. Mr Potter was dosed with the first part of one of the worst of them, though it is not illegal."

"Which one?" Minerva demanded.

"The Mutatio autem genus potion." He replied simply.

Both Dumbledore and Minerva went white.

"The gender change potion?" She asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Correct. Ironically the first part, the one Mr Potter was dosed with, is relatively easy to make. I expect most of our current 4th years and above, as well as the better few of our 3rd years could do it if they had the instructions." Snape replied.

"Can you brew the second part?" Dumbledore asked after a few seconds.

Snape thought for a minute before nodding.

"I can, whether I will be in time is another matter. The second part must be given between 24 and 30 hours after the first. Assuming he was dosed this afternoon, we only have about 25 hours remaining and it takes a full 24 hours to brew." He replied.

"Then please start immediately." Dumbledore said.

"As you wish Headmaster. I trust you will deal with any legal issues that arise?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore nodded his agreement and Snape swept out of the infirmary. Minerva then rounded on the Headmaster.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" She demanded. "I very much doubt whether Mr Potter wants to change his gender!"

"He may not have a choice in the matter." Dumbledore replied. "One of the issues with most Binary Potions is that once the first part has been taken, you must take the second part. Failure to do so can have some very unpleasant consequences."

Minerva gasped in horror.

"Such as?" She asked almost struggling for breath.

"I am not sure. I will have to read up on that particular potion to discover what the effects will be. If we can find an expert on this particular potion it would be helpful. In any case we will have to inform the Ministry."

"While I'm not arguing that we shouldn't, I was wondering why we have to?" Minerva asked having managed to get her breath back.

"The Mutatio autem genus potion is, if my memory serves me, a class 4 restricted potion. As such we are required to inform the Ministry whenever we find it having been used." Dumbledore replied.

"We need to tell Poppy!" Minerva turned but before she could move, Dumbledore grabbed her by the arm.

"What about Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, indicating the girl who was still fussing over an unconscious Harry, talking to him as if he was awake. "Should she be informed too? What about Mr Weasley?"

This caused Minerva to pause and think.

"We should definitely inform Miss Granger. One, she has the capacity to understand and she may even be a help to us. Secondly, if, Merlin forbid, Mr Potter is forced to take the second half of the potion, he will need her help going forward! Mr Weasley on the other hand will not be able to help and will probably not understand. He also will not be able to keep it to himself and it will be all over the school by the morning. No, we will let him know of the attack and hopefully that will keep him out of our hair." She replied at length.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and they both headed over to where Poppy and Hermione were waiting, now they had seen the conversation.

"Has Professor Snape managed to identify the potion?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with worry.

"He has." Replied Dumbledore, nodding and addressing both Hermione and Poppy. "Tell me, what do you know of Binary Potions Miss Granger?"

Hermione gasped, clearly she had heard of them. Poppy too seemed aware of them.

"Binary potions are some of the most advanced potions out there." Hermione replied as if reading from a book. "Due to the severe reactions between some of the ingredients, they ae forced to be brewed in two parts. They are heavily controlled by the Ministry with the majority being on the restricted list and the rest are illegal due to their effects."

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore replied with a smile on his face.

"Has Harry been fed one then Professor?" Hermione demanded, clearly not caring about the house points.

"He has Miss Granger." Dumbledore's smile vanished as he replied.

"Which one?" Poppy asked.

"The Mutatio autem genus Potion." Dumbledore replied, waiting to see if either Poppy or Hermione knew of it.

Both looked puzzled then a few seconds later Hermione gasped.

"Have you heard of it Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to know as there should be nothing, even in the restricted section about that particular potion.

"No Professor, but I have taken Latin since before 1st year. Does that mean what I think it means?" She asked.

"What do you think it means?" Dumbledore asked, always the teacher.

"Well the direct translation is change of gender. Is that what it does?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed it does, but only male to female if I remember correctly." He replied sadly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked.

"I will need to try and find an expert in that particular potion or at least try and find more information about it before I can answer that. I am hopeful that we can counteract it. Thankfully he has only ingested the first part so far so if there is a chance to prevent it, now is the time. I should warn you though, that even if we are able to counteract it, Mr Potter is likely to suffer some rather extreme side effects."

"What about if he has to take the second part?" Hermione asked, her voice quavering.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Miss Granger. Meanwhile I have some research to do and I must contact the Ministry. This potion is class 4 restricted and I am bound to report it."

Hermione gasped, clearly knowing about the levels of restriction.

"You ae excused lessons for the rest of the week Miss Granger." Dumbledore continued. "And as I expect it would take more than a little effort to force you to leave, as long as you do not get in Madame Pomfry's way, you are welcome to stay here. I will have some dinner sent up for you. Whatever happens, Mr Potter is going to need you more than ever in the near future."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"We have decided to keep the details of this between ourselves and Professor Snape. I will inform Mr Weasley that Mr Potter has been attacked and then send him on his way. He can do nothing to help, while you may be of help in several areas." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione nodded mutely as the doors opened and Ron Weasley entered, followed by a rather annoyed Rupert Briggs, the 6th year Gryffindor male Prefect. Minerva turned and smiled at the Prefect.

"Thank you Mr Briggs. I see you found him?" Minerva remarked dryly.

"Yes Professor. He wasn't in the common room but the Twins told me they had seen him near the kitchens so suggested I look there. Lo and behold that's where he was, stuffing his face!" Briggs scowled at Ron who rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you Mr Briggs. But before you go, could you inform the rest of Gryffindor, especially the 3rd years that Mr Potter was attacked and is here in the infirmary."

"Attacked!" Ron and Briggs growled together.

"Calm down the pair of you." Minerva glared at the two boys. "Yes he has been attacked. We don't know by whom as Mr Potter is still unconscious. He will remain here until we have managed to investigate the problem thoroughly."

"Do I need to stay too Professor?" Ron asked. "Only it's nearly dinner time."

Both Minerva and Briggs rolled their eyes at that.

"No, there is no need for you to stay Mr Weasley." Replied Minerva. "I just wanted inform you personally what happened to Mr Potter. Go on the pair of you. If anyone has has questions, tell them I will be in the common room after dinner for an hour tonight."

Both boys nodded and left the infirmary. Minerva turned back to see Hermione had found herself a chair and was sitting holding Harry's hand. Dumbledore and Poppy were quietly conversing not far from the bed. Minerva went over to join them.

"I've asked Mr Briggs to let the Gryffindors know that Mr Potter is here and that he was attacked. That should hopefully stop rumours from spreading, though we will need to keep an eye out for anyone getting it to their heads that it was a specific person before we have any evidence."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well I will take my leave. I have some calls to make and some research to start. As soon as I have any information for you Poppy, I will get it to you." Dumbledore turned and left the two witches, heading out of the infirmary and towards his office.

As soon as the doors closed, Poppy turned to Minerva and smiled.

"Will you look at that." She remarked, nodding in the direction of the bed where Harry lay unconscious.

Minerva looked and saw Hermione still holding Harry's hand. She was talking quietly to him and occasionally played with his hair.

"They do make quite a pair." Minerva replied. "They very much remind me of another pair of Gryffindors. Though those two did not get together until their last year."

"I saw a similar sight last year." Poppy added. "Only it was a petrified Miss Granger in the bed and Mr Potter spending almost every night holding her hand and talking to her. He would only leave when I chased him away. He would do his homework sitting next to her, he even wrote notes so she could catch up."

"I knew about the notes as he came to me several times asking for clearer explanations of certain things. He would carefully write it down for her. His handwriting improved remarkably just because he wanted her to be able to read them."

"Well I hope Mr Potter come through this in one piece." Poppy added. "Because I would hate to see what could be the beginning of a lifelong partnership crushed because of someone else. What do you think will happen if there is no other option but to give Mr Potter the second part of the potion?"

"They will adapt." Minerva replied. "Though what it will do to the seeds of affection we are seeing her I don't know. I hope it won't force them apart."

"Well in the event that it does happen, they will both need plenty of support. Not just from staff but from other pupils too."

"Well baring another incident like the 'Heir of Slytherin' last year, Mr Potter will have plenty of support. I expect some of the older girls, like his three female teammates, will volunteer to help as well." Minerva mused.

"We will have to be careful that whoever volunteers is not doing it to make Mr Potter's life miserable." Poppy replied. "And speaking of the heir, why did you allow the shunning and bullying to get so far out of hand?"

"I was prevented from interfering on the Headmaster's instructions." Minerva replied. "I believe he wanted to see if it would bring the real heir out of hiding. By the time we realised how bad it had gotten, it was too late and the damage had been done. Thankfully Mr Potter came through it relatively unharmed and I have informed the Headmaster and the other three Heads of House that if it happens again, severe punishments will follow. All of us were ashamed that we allowed it to happen and have agreed. Even Severus has backed of Mr Potter, something I thought I would never see."

Poppy grunted at that but said nothing.

"I leave them in your care Poppy. Call me if you find anything."

"Of course Minerva. There is not much to do at the moment anyway."

Minerva nodded and left the infirmary and headed for the Great Hall. Poppy took one last look at the two children before heading into her office to try and see if she had anything in her personal library.

* * *

Several hours later, after Hermione had finished the meal the Headmaster had sent down for her, the doors opened and group of people entered the infirmary. In the lead was the Headmaster, followed by 3 figures in red, military looking robes. The oldest of these was a woman of medium height who appeared to be in her late 40's. She had greying red hair and wore a monocle. The second was a tall black man in his 30's and the last was another woman, slightly shorter than the first. She was much younger and had pink hair. Behind these three was an elderly man in rather old robes who had the look of a scholar. The last member of the group was wearing robes similar to Madame Pomfry, clearly a healer of some type.

As the group entered the infirmary, Poppy entered from her office. When she saw the group she sighed with relief and walked up to them.

"Please tell me we have good news Headmaster?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm afraid not Poppy. We do however have some help. I'm sure you know Madame Amelia Bones and Auror Kinglsley Shacklebolt from the DMLE."

"And is that Miss Tonks I see looking grownup in an Auror uniform? Did you graduate early?" Poppy asked, nodding at the other two in greeting.

"Yes Madame Pomfry." The pink haired woman replied. "And no I haven't graduated yet. I'm assigned to get some field experience and they partnered me with Shak here." She indicated the man next to her.

"Well I hope you are less clumsy that you used to be Miss Tonks. Madame Bones, good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I Poppy." The older woman with the monocle replied.

"And behind them we have Potions Master Zeller from the Ministry's potions regulations department. He is one of only two experts I could find to assist us, the other is assisting Severus. And I'm sure you know Master Healer Andromeda Tonks, St Mungo's expert on poisons and incorrectly administered potions."

As Dumbledore mentioned the last name, the pink haired woman muttered something.

"I heard that Nymphadora!" The Healer at the back said, having obviously heard what was said.

"Muuum! Not while I'm working!" The younger woman groaned.

The healer came forward and shook Poppy's hand.

"How is he looking?" She asked, ignoring her Daughter.

"Apart from the fact that I can't wake him up, he is doing well. I'm hoping that it is a side effect of the first part of the potion and he will wake up on his own, otherwise I'm out of ideas."

"What little I have on the potion does indicate that the subject will lapse into unconsciousness for about 4 - 6 hours. Master Zeller here knows a bit more." She said, indicating the old man.

"Unfortunately there are almost no written accounts of this potion in action." He spoke in a thin, reedy voice. "What little we have is based on old eyewitness reports from when this potion was in more common use. Its last recorded use was well over 100 years ago when it was placed on the restricted list. If it has been used since, it is illegally." He added.

"And you appear to have some help. Who is this?" Andromeda asked, indicating Hermione.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger, classmate and close friend to Mr Potter. She has been given permission by the Headmaster to stay and provide help and support to Mr Potter." Poppy replied.

"That's good because he will need it over the coming days and weeks, if not months." Andromeda commented.

"Do you know what will happen if Harry is not given the second part of the potion?" Hermione spoke up, addressing Andromeda.

"We are honestly not sure." Andromeda replied. "There has never been a recorded case where someone was dosed with the first part and not with the second. However, based on the ingredients, it will at the very least be painful, if not fatal!"

Hermione gasped and paled at this but did not say anything.

"Yes based on reactions that the potion will cause without the other parts, Mr Potter could have multiple organ failure and begin to bleed out of every orifice." Zeller continued as if he were discussing what to have for a meal.

Hermione burst into tears at that and buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

Zeller, seeming realising that he had been to blunt tried to explain.

"I apologise for my manner. I am used to discussing theory, not live cases." He said.

Poppy nodded and wondered what to do. Usually Mr Potter was the one to comfort his friend, but being unconscious prevented that.

The young Auror looked at the other two, who nodded. She then went over and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Wotcher Hermione. You remember me? I was here when you were a firstie."

Hermione raised her head, tears still flowing.

"Tonks? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me. Long-time no see. I see you're still hanging around Harry then?"

"He's my best friend. I wouldn't want to hang with anyone else." Hermione paused. "Is it true? What the other healer said?" She asked.

"'Fraid so." Tonks replied. "That healer's my Mum, you must have heard her embarrass me?"

"I actually like your first name. I understand why it's embarrassing as the amount of lewd nicknames you must have had."

"You have no idea." Tonks replied. "Anyway, do you know how it happened?" She asked.

"Only what Professor McGonagall told me."

"We've already been told that and spoken to the two students who found him." Tonks replied, handing Hermione a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

Hermione's sniffles had just began to stop when Harry began to stir. The two healers immediately rushed to the bedside and began checking him over. Hermione tried to move out of the way but Harry's hand, that still held hers, tightened its grip and wouldn't let her go. He opened his eyes and looked about him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the infirmary again Mr Potter." Poppy replied. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Before he could reply, hormone had already filled a cup half full of water and pressed it to his lips, he took a grateful sip.

"Thanks Mya." He murmured, unconsciously using his pet name for Hermione that they only ever used in private. Hermione blushed and put the cup down. He paused for a minute before continuing. "I was heading to the library after Care to do some homework. Ron was supposed to be with me but had run off and Hermione had disappeared, probably on her way to Runes, or was it Muggle Studies? Anyway, I was not far from the library when I felt something hit me in the back and I blacked out. Sometime later I woke up in a full body bind with my wand on the floor well away from me. I saw five people, though I only know three of them."

"Who are they Mr Potter?" Amelia stepped forward so he could see her.

"Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The other two are in Slytherin as well, the year above me I think. Anyway the bind was partly released and Malfoy poured a potion down my throat, holding my nose to make me swallow it. Once it's all gone, he tosses the vial and I get hit by a red spell, I think it was a stunner. The next thing I know, I'm waking up here!"

As he told his story, Hermione got more and more angry.

"I should have known! He has been against Harry since 1st year!"

"Little blonde weasel?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded and Tonks got up and went over to her boss, looking at her expectantly. Madame Bones looked at the Headmaster.

"I need to speak with these three students. They are not in trouble yet, but I will also need to search their trunks and dorms. If we find no evidence we will have to see if Mr Potter is well enough to make a sworn deposition. If we do find evidence I will be arresting them. I'm sure you are aware Headmaster of how serious forcibly and illegally pouring a class 4 restricted potion into an underage wizard is?" She asked Dumbledore.

The headmaster could only nod, he was powerless to interfere.

"I will escort you to the Slytherin common room, they are most likely there now. I will also have to find someone to stand in for their Head of House during questioning as Professor Snape is rather busy. I think I will call on Professor Sinistra as she is the senior Slytherin member of staff we have. If you will follow me." He turned and headed out of the infirmary, Amelia and the two Aurors following closely behind.

Meanwhile the two healers were checking Harry over and for once he was not complaining.

* * *

Not long later the Headmaster led Amelia, Tonks and Shacklebolt into the dungeons and towards the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room. As he stepped up to the door, he waved his wand and the door opened, revealing the greenly lit room.

The chatter and noise almost instantly quieted as the four stood inside. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I need to speak to Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle." He announced, looking about the room.

Three figures reluctantly got up from where they had been sitting. Dumbledore nodded.

"This, as I am sure at least some of you know, is Madame Bones. She is the Director of the DMLE and needs to speak to the three of you." Dumbledore said, motioning the three forward.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Draco asked. "We're not supposed to speak to anyone without his presence." He added in a rather scornful voice.

"Professor Snape is unavailable at the moment." Dumbledore said. "However, I have asked Professor Sinistra to stand in his stead and she has agreed. She will meet us in my office."

The three boys, grumbling under their breath followed the Headmaster and Amelia out of the common room, leaving Tonks and Shacklebolt behind. As soon as the door closed, Kingsley spoke up.

"I need someone to show us where those three sleep. Also, no-one is to leave the common room until we are done as we may have questions." Kingsley waved his wand at the door, placing a charm over it to let him know if anyone tried to leave. He then stood and waited for a volunteer. Eventually one of the older boys stood up and led the way up one set of stairs. To the 3rd year boys dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile the Headmaster led the three students and Madame Bones up to his office. As promised Professor Sinistra was waiting outside and they headed in together. Once inside, he conjured chairs for everyone and they sat down.

"What's this about Professor?" Draco asked, sounding more nervous now that he had before.

"Mr Malfoy if has been alleged that the three of you, along with two unknown older students, did attack and render unconscious a fellow student. You then poured a class 4 restricted potion down the student's throat leaving them in mortal danger for their life." Amelia stated.

"Rubbish. Whoever said that is lying!" Draco replied, though his face clearly showed fear.

"Do you know how serious this is Mr Malfoy?" Amelia asked. "A class 4 restricted potion is only one step away from being illegal. Unless you have the proper license and permits, which you cannot have as you are under age, even possessing such a potion will result in a stay in Azkaban and a large fine! Though, as you are under age, you a more likely to be expelled, have your wand snapped and magic bound! Did you have any idea what sort of potion you gave to Mr Potter?"

By this time Draco was shaking with fear, he had just wanted rid of Potter. He had not known it was illegal, he thought his Father would be able to get him off.

Before Draco could even say anything, Amelia's badge glowed. She tapped it and listened for a few seconds before whispering something back. She then looked at the three boys.

"A flask of potion that resembles the one used to attack Mr Potter was just found in your trunk Mr Malfoy. It is being taken to be tested as we speak. If it is confirmed to be the same, I will be arresting the three of you. Is there anything you wish to say?" Amelia asked, her voice hard.

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco, who still sat almost paralysed in fear. None of them said anything.

"Very well, we will just have to wait and see if that potion is what I think it is. However, if you want to make things easier for you, tell me who the other two students were and where you got the instructions to make the potion?" Amelia asked, her voice having softened.

"Patrick Selwyn and Marcus Rosier." Draco muttered.

"And the instructions?" Amelia asked. When Draco did not reply, she looked at the other two. "Well?"

"We found an old book." Greg Goyle spoke up for the first time, clearly showing fear. "It had the recipes for all sorts of really hard potions in it." He added.

"And where is that book now?" She asked.

"In Draco's trunk." Vincent Crabbe replied.

At this point Professor Sinistra spoke up.

"I think it is time we call in these boy's parents to let them know what is going on and to get them legal representation as it seems they will need it." The Astronomy Professor said in her clear voice.

Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet.

"I will contact the three boys' families at once." He said, heading over to the large fireplace in his office.

Before he had reached it, Amelia's badge vibrated again. Again she listened before speaking quietly. She then looked up.

"The potion recovered from your trunk Mr Malfoy has been confirmed as the same class 4 restricted potion that Mr Potter was forcibly dosed with earlier today. Since the three of you are accused of at least being present at the time of the attack, if not actually dosing Mr Potter, the three of you are under arrest. I am calling in further Aurors to take you three in and to assist in the investigation." She then turned to Dumbledore. "I will accompany you to visit the parents of the five boys to formally let them know their sons have been arrested. Can you please open the Floo to allow the Aurors through?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand over the fireplace. He then turned and nodded at Amelia.

"You Aurors are clear to come through here for the next 24 hours Madame Bones." He said. "Should you need further access, please let me know."

Amelia nodded and tapped her badge, seconds later she spoke before listening. Not long afterwards, the fireplace flared green and more figures in the red robes of the Auror force entered. Amelia sent most of them down to the Slytherin common but the others were assigned to take the three boys to the DMLE, book them in and put them in holding until they could be formally questioned. Once the boys had gone and Professor Sinistra had departed back to her quarters, Amelia turned to Dumbledore.

"Do you have any preference as to whom to inform first?" She enquired, not particularly caring on the order.

"I think we should inform Mr Malfoy's parents first. After all his Father is a governor and on the school board. Not to mention that he is the one facing the heavier of the charges."

Amelia nodded in agreement and Dumbledore made a portkey out of a piece of rope. Once they both had hold, Dumbledore tapped it with his wand and the two vanished from the office, appearing outside a rather opulent manor house. Announcing their presence, they were admitted for what would be the start of a long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

At Malfoy manor, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood in shock as their rather unexpected guests departed. However, as soon as she was sure they were gone, Narcissa turned to her husband and glared at him.

"Please tell me this was not one of your little plots?" She demanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

Lucius clearly recognised the look on his wife's face and gulped, though he was somewhat relived as had actually not done anything.

"I can assure you my dear that whoever gave Draco this." He paused. "Disaster of an idea, it was not me. Moreover, had the idea been mine, I would have made sure that our son would not have made the incredibly stupid move of keeping the evidence in his own trunk!" He paused again. "Now I need to contact Barnstable to get someone down there to get Draco out. Then I can work on getting the charges dismissed."

Narcissa shook her head, wondering how this man who could be so smart and sneaky, could at times be so stupid.

"Do you even understand what you are saying?" She asked, still glaring at him. "There is no way we are getting the charges dropped. The laws have been on the books for too long and looked at too hard to be able to get round them. We would be better off trying to negotiate for a lighter sentence. Get Barnstable to come here so we can benefit from his sneaky legal mind."

Lucius nodded, thinking that that was a very good idea. He went to the floo and made a call. About 20 minutes later, the floo went green and two people stepped through. One was a man who looked to be in his 50's, with grey hair and a moustache. The other was a woman who looked in her mid-20's with long blonde hair in a bun and horn-rimmed glasses. Both wore expensive looking smart robes. Lucius greeted them.

"Ah Barnstable. I have an issue with Draco that I need your assistance with. He has been arrested by the DMLE. I need to know what we can do to get him out of the mess he is in." He said grimly.

The older man, Dewford Barnstable, nodded.

"Of course Mr Malfoy. Under what charge did they arrest him?" The man asked smoothly.

"Possession of a class 4 potion and alleged assault on a student and forcing them to drink said potion." Lucius replied.

His words caused both the guests to go white. Barnstable said a few words to his colleague who immediately left by floo. He then turned to the Malfoys.

"I have sent Anna to the DMLE so she can get more information and speak to your son. She will also accompany him if they want to question him." He paused. "I will not pretend that this is not a very serious situation. The penalties for even possessing one dose of a class 4 restricted potion is severe. A 5 year sentence in Azkaban and a 50,000 Galleon fine is the usual sentence though it can be as much as double that, depending on the potion. Should it be proven that he forced a minor wizard to ingest said potion, the penalty would usually be a life sentence in Azkaban and a 100,000 Galleon fine or even a Dementors' kiss in extreme cases."

Lucius and Narcissa both gasped at this.

"Is there nothing to be done?" Lucius asked.

"Well those penalties are for adult wizards." Barnstable replied. "So I would expect them to be reduced for minors such as your son. But I would still expect the DMLE to push for expulsion as well as having his wand snapped and magic bound, as well as a significant fine."

"Is there nothing we can do to mitigate the penalty?" Lucius asked.

"If we could prove that the punishment would effectively end the Malfoy bloodline, we would be able to get the penalty reduced and prevent his magic from being bound. Are you capable of having any more children?" He asked Lucius.

"Well since Draco was born, we have had no luck in having another child. But I have never seen a healer to get looked at if that is what you are saying." Lucius replied.

"Well, depending on what my colleague says when she returns, you will need to arrange one."

"I'm sure I can find one that will say what we need to!" Lucius replied.

"Good luck with that." Barnstable replied. "No oath-bound healer will ever lie for you, especially on the stand, as it would cost them their lives. And any non-oath-bond healer you hire will be torn apart on the stand. No, get yourself checked out and we can hope that the healer states you either have no chance or a very low chance of having any more children. Now is there anything else you have in mind?"

The three took their seats to await the return of the solicitor and hope she brought good news.

* * *

Later that night, in the Hogwarts Infirmary, things had settled down. Harry had given a full statement to the Aurors and they had all left to either return to the DMLE or help search the Slytherin common room. Zeller had returned to the Ministry to try and find more information on the possible repercussions would be if Harry did not take the second half of the potion. Healer Tonks had also left, leaving Madame Pomfry with details on what could happen, while Madame Pomfry herself had retreated to her office. In fact the only two people who were currently in the infirmary were Harry and Hermione. Harry, who had just had some dinner, brought to him by a very excited Dobby, was sitting in bed, while Hermione was sitting in the chair next to him. They were talking quietly to each other.

"So what should I do Mya?" He asked, desperate for advice.

"You have to decide that for yourself Harry." Hermione replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "All the rest of us can do is give you as much information as possible. If your parent's were still alive they would have a say too, but it is no-one else's decision." She added.

"Well the way I see it, I have two choices. I either take the second part of the potion or I don't." Harry said slowly. "If I do I will be changed into a girl, permanently and with no way of reversing it. Correct?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"So everyone has said, but there is not much to go on. Unless we can find anything that says otherwise, we should assume it is permanent."

"Right. So it is either that or not take the second part and suffer rather substantial side effects. From what that old guy Zeller said they will not be pretty. Is there any indication that taking the potion will harm me apart from the change?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"None. All the written notes that Master Zeller provided, indicated that you would become a woman in every way. And live a long life." She replied.

"Right so I have a choice between pain and the distinct possibility of death and having a long life with some adjustments on my part?" He clarified.

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding again.

"Basically yes." She replied. "After all, this potion appears to have been designed to prevent to males fighting over inheritance by taking one out of the picture. Even pure blood families do not abandon children just for being female, it just means they cannot become Head of House." She suddenly sat up. "Do you think this is why Malfoy did it?" She asked.

"Possibly." Harry replied. "But I don't even know how or even if we are related."

"You are." Hermione replied. "Your Grandmother, Dorea Potter, was born Dorea Black. She was the elder Sister to Arcturus Black, the last Lord Black. Malfoy's Mother, Narcissa, was born Narcissa Black. Her mother was the younger Sister to Arcturus with her Father being from another branch of the family."

"How did you find that out?" Harry asked.

"It was in a book in the library that was about the great families. Yours was one of them."

"How come no-one has told me about this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"No-one has ever really told me about my family. I know my parent's names and a few things about them, but that's about it."

Hermione looked at him, appalled at his ignorance but knew it was not his fault. She knew he had grown up in the non-magical world the same as she had. Had she not loved reading, she would probably be even more ignorant.

"There are several books in the library that deal with all the old houses. The Potters are listed as Most Noble and Most Ancient. That means they are at the very top of wizarding society, along with several others including the Bones, the Longbottoms and the Greengrasses." She said.

"How come Neville hasn't said anything then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. Maybe he thinks you already know? You know how shy he is. When you get out of here, we can ask him." She paused. "Anyway, let's get back on topic. If Malfoy did this, it has to be about the Black family."

Harry thought for a moment.

"Are there any other males in the Black family apart from Malfoy and me?" He asked.

"Just one." Hermione replied, seemingly reluctant to go any further.

"As in Sirius Black, the man who is after me but no-one will tell me why?" He asked, putting the pieces together,

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "If I remember right, Sirius Black is the last Lord Black's Grandson.

"So apart from me being what, second cousins to him. Do you know why he is after me?" Harry asked, looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"I only know what was in the Daily Prophet, and that is not much. Apparently he supported You-know-who and betrayed your Parents."

"I think there is much more to this story." Harry said. "But Malfoy's only connection to me is through that family. Since girls can't inherit, do you think he wants me out of the way as I am next in line?"

"Yes Harry I do." Hermione nodded. "Hopefully he will confess and give his reasoning." She paused. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I can't see I have any choice. The best way forward, as far as I see it and unless they can present me with a way to reverse the potion I have already taken, is to take the second potion and adapt." Harry then reached forward and grabbed Hermione's hand with both of his. "You will help me won't you Mya if that is what happens? I know next to nothing about girls, let alone how to be one!" Fear shone in his face and his green eyes swam with tears.

Hermione reached out and patted his arm with her free hand before placing on top of his.

"I will never abandon you Harry. If that is what happens then you can rely on me." She said soothingly.

Then, for the first time she could remember, Harry wrapped his arms round her and began to sob into her shoulder. Hermione was lost, she had never seen Harry cry, let alone seek comfort in another. That he had chosen her made her heart sing even as she tried to find words of comfort. When she could find none, she simply held onto him and let him cry into her shoulder, occasionally rubbing his back.

While by no means loud, Harry's sobs were not quiet either and they drew Poppy from her office to see what the matter was. When she saw Harry sobbing his heart out, she fetched a calming draught from her store and came up to them. She put it down on the table before addressing Hermione.

"When Mr Potter has let it all out, please make sure he drinks it all." She said, indicating the potion. At Hermione's nod, she retreated back into her office to summon Minerva.

* * *

Not long afterwards at Malfoy Manor, the floo flamed green and Anna stepped out. After brushing soot off her robes, she walked towards the others who had come to meet her.

"Well?" Lucius demanded impatiently.

"It's not good news Mr Malfoy." She replied. "While I was able to speak with your son and with Madame Bones, there is no chance of getting Draco home tonight. In fact, with the charges that are being brought, the chance of bail even being granted is slim."

"How is he?" Narcissa demanded.

"Well, given the situation. He wanted to come home and thought it could be managed but when I explained that would not happen, he seemed resigned and rather scared. I have made sure he is provided with clothing and washing supplies. He is also getting better food than is usual, I assume you wanted that?" She asked. Seeing Lucius nod, she continued. "When I spoke to Madame Bones, I discovered the situation is worse than we thought."

"How so?" Interrupted Lucius.

"Draco is being charged with Assault on the heir to a Most Noble and Most Ancient House, wand theft on the heir to a Most Noble and Most Ancient House, possession with intent to supply of a Class 4 restricted potion and forcibly dosing the heir to a Most Noble and Most Ancient house with a Class 4 restricted potion." Anna read out the charges in a dispassionate tone.

"Who did he attack?" Narcissa asked, going pale.

"Harry Potter." Anna replied.

Narcissa went from shock to anger in seconds, turning to Lucius.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed her husband. "Because you encouraged him to seek revenge against Potter, our son has taken it too far!"

"I'm afraid it gets worse." Anna said as soon as Narcissa had stopped.

Both Malfoys looked at her, shock and fear mounting.

"Due to the fact that one of the experts consulting on the case is your Sister Andromeda." She continued, addressing Narcissa. "Madame Bones discovered that Mr Potter is most likely also your Cousin's heir as she claims he was made Mr Potters Godfather shortly after Mr Potter's birth. If that is the case, the charges will not only effectively be doubled, but it provides motive for this attack. All the boys have been informally questioned in the presence their Headmaster as well as another teacher, a Professor Sinistra. The other four boys seem to be pointing the finger directly at Draco and their legal representative were trying to cut a deal. We will know more tomorrow when Draco is officially questioned."

"I must speak to the Minister at once so he can end this farce once ad for all." Lucius said, about to head towards the floo.

"I'm afraid that would not do any good Mr Malfoy." Anna interrupted him. "The Minister has already signed off on the process and authorised the use of Veritasirum in this case."

"He can't do that!" Lucius stormed. "The use of Veritasirum on minors can only be authorised by the Wizengamot."

"I'm afraid he can." Barnstable spoke up. "According to the act passed earlier this year, an act I believe you sponsored Mr Malfoy, the Minister can invoke emergency powers in times of crises when there is not time to summon the full Wizengamot."

Anna nodded before continuing.

"By agreement with Madame Bones and well as Mr Crouch and Mr Weasley who were also present at the time, the emergency powers have been authorised and the Minister has acted and stated at all suspects in this case will be questioned under Veritasirum to ascertain their guilt or innocence. And, upon hearing of the possible relationship between Potter and Black, the Minster ordered the Dementors to be recalled and Black's Kiss on sight order to be revoked. A front page article will appear in the Prophet tomorrow stating this and requesting that Black turn himself in with a Minster's guarantee he will be safe and fully questioned under Veritasirum. That way, if he is innocent as some believe, he will turn himself in. And if he is not, we will soon know."

This news seemed to knock the wind out of the Malfoys as the groped to find a seat.

"We will leave you now." Barnstable said. "One of us will go the Ministry first thing in the morning to see if there are any further details and to be present when Draco is questioned. I would also recommend one of you be present as well as if not a DMLE appointed representative will be present instead. And they do not always have the child's best interests at heart."

Leaving the shell-shocked Malfoys, the two solicitors left, with the green flames the only sign of their departure.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Minerva had arrived in the Infirmary after Poppy's call and Hermione had managed to get Harry to drink the calming draught. This had caused the boy to drift off to sleep, though surprisingly, he had a small smile on his face.

When they were sure Harry was asleep, the two older witches came over to the bed.

"What brought that on Miss Granger?" Poppy asked softly.

"Well he had practically accepted that he has to take the second part of the potion tomorrow." The girl replied slowly and in the same low tones. "But then he got me to promise that I would not abandon him. He looked scared Madame Pomfry. As far as I know, Harry has never initiated a hug with anyone before and even when I hug him, he stiffens as if he expects pain! What's more I have never, ever seen him cry! Yes he can get moody but he never talks about his feelings. I often get the feeling that he bottles them up. But when he hugged me tonight it was as if a dam had opened and everything he was feeling came flooding out."

Poppy's eyes narrowed when she heard Hermione describe Harry's reaction to being hugged. She looked at Minerva.

"What do you know of Mr Potter's home life?" She asked, a slight quiver in her tone.

"Almost nothing." Minerva replied. "Whenever I questioned the Headmaster about it, he always stated that Mr Potter was cared for in a loving home. He never provided any details and whenever I have tried to speak to Mr Potter about it, he changes the subject or says next to nothing. Why?"

"Well." Poppy paused, trying to phrase this as delicately as possible. "What Miss Granger has described are classic signs of abuse in children. While I've never seen any physical signs, he does always arrive in school looking thinner than when he left."

"Ron said he was locked up the summer after First year." Hermione added. "He and the twins had to 'rescue' Harry, or so they said. He was apparently locked in his room and fed through a cat flap." She paused. "I don't know how much of this is true, I didn't want to believe it at the time and when I spoke to Harry about it he always plays it down." Hermione had started crying at this point, realising that what Ron said could well have been true and nothing had been done.

Minerva and Poppy looked at each other with grim expressions.

"We'd better pass it on Minerva." Poppy said. "You go and tell Albus and I will let Madame Bones and Healer Tonks know as well."

Minerva nodded before turning to Hermione.

"Try and get some sleep Miss Granger, I don't expect anything else will happen tonight, especially while Mr Potter is still asleep." She was about to Leave when Hermione spoke up.

"Professor, I know it's late, but can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course Miss Granger. What is it?"

"Well, if Harry has to take the second part of the potion I imagine he will need some time to get used to his new body." Hermione replied. "I think he should get away from the castle from a few days so he can go through the worst in private. To that end I would like your permission for the pair of us to leave as soon as Harry is well enough and return on Sunday evening. He will need to do some shopping and probably visit Gringotts too. Don't you agree?" She asked.

Minerva looked thoughtful before nodding.

"I do Miss Granger." She replied. "Providing Mr Potter agrees, you can leave the castle as soon as he is fit to do so and return Sunday evening, preferably for dinner. I will arrange for someone to escort you both to Diagon Alley and then to your home afterwards. Then we can either arrange a time for someone to collect the pair of you on Sunday or we can provide a timed portkey for your return if the Headmaster agrees. Do your parents know about this?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled a letter out from inside her robes.

"I wrote this while Harry was eating his dinner. If you could deliver it tonight and then answer any questions they have I would appreciate it." She replied.

Again Minerva nodded.

"That is a sound idea as it prevents owls going back and forth. I will inform the Headmaster and as long as he agrees, I will take the letter to your Parents tonight. Now get some sleep." Minerva took the letter and, giving Hermione a smile she left the Infirmary in search of the Headmaster.

Poppy then gave Hermione a smile and nodded.

"I agree Miss Granger. Take the bed next to Mr Potter and there are wash facilities through the door over there." She indicated a door near the exit. "Would you like me to get you something to help you sleep?" She asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes please Madame Pomfry." She replied. "I'm not sure I could sleep otherwise." She added. She then picked up her wash bag that had been brought down, along with a nightdress and made her way to the door Poppy had indicated.

Poppy meanwhile, gave Hermione another smile and fetched her a mild sleeping potion that was actually more of a strong calming draught than a true sleeping potion and left it by the bed she had given to the intelligent girl. Since she had no other patients that night, she went to her office to inform the DMLE and Healer Tonks of the latest development.

* * *

After seeing Albus and informing him of the suspected abuse and of Hermione's idea of the pair of them taking a few days away from the castle, Minerva left for her office so she could floo to the Leaky Cauldron and apparate from there to Hermione's home.

The Headmaster had been shocked to learn of the abuse and had taken Minerva's rant about the Dursley's being the 'worst sort of Muggles' with a humility that had surprised her. She soon realised that he had received a number shocks and was soon learning that the world he thought existed, really did not. He had also agreed with Minerva that Hermione's idea of them leaving the castle for a few days would be ideal and had given his permission readily.

Not long afterwards Minerva arrived outside the comfortable Granger home in a rather affluent section of Crawley. She walked up the path and rang the bell. The door was opened a few minutes later by a man in his 40's. It was clear from the colour of his eyes and hair, even though grey was starting to creep in, that this man was Hermione's Father.

"Professor." The man greeted Minerva. "What's wrong, is Hermione alright?" He asked, knowing that only a problem would see his Daughter's teacher at his door late on a weeknight.

"Good evening Dr Granger." Minerva returned the greeting. "And yes, your Daughter is perfectly fine, but I do have a letter for you and I have been requested to stay to answer any questions you have."

Dr Granger nodded and stepped back.

"Well you'd better come in then." He replied.

Minerva stepped inside and Dr Granger closed the door behind her. He then led the way into the sitting room.

"Dan who is it?" A feminine voice came from inside.

"It's Hermione's teacher from Hogwarts Emm." Dan replied. "She has a letter from her and has been requested to stay and answer questions.

Minerva entered the sitting room and saw a woman who by the bushy hair and almost identical features, was clearly Hermione's Mother.

"Dr Granger." Minerva greeted the woman.

"Please call us Dan and Emma. If you use Dr Granger we won't know who you are talking to." Emma Granger replied. "So can we see the letter?" She asked.

"Of course." Minerva replied, taking it out of her robes and handing it to the woman.

"Please take a seat." Emma said as she opened the letter and read it through. She then appeared to read it through twice more before handing it off to her Husband. "Is this true?" She asked, indicating the letter.

Minerva who was sitting on the sofa nodded.

"While I have not read the letter, I presume it describes how your Daughter's friend Mr Potter was attacked and force fed a potion. And that if the potion cannot be countered he will have to take the second part which will turn him into a girl. If that is so, then yes it is true." Minerva replied.

"Have they caught the person who did this?" Dan demanded.

Minerva nodded again.

"Yes they have. He, along with others who were involved, was turned over to our law enforcement and I believe they will be charged and suitably punished. Though what that will be I don't know."

"Well I have no problems with helping this young person." Dan said. "Especially since almost every letter we have had from our Daughter has featured Harry Potter rather heavily. Though I was rather expecting for him to be introduced as her boyfriend in a couple of years and not this. Emm?" Dan asked, turning to his wife.

"I agree. Boy or girl, this person is important to Hermione so we will welcome them. When are we likely to expect them?" Emma asked.

"Well if all goes well, the change will happen without issue tomorrow evening around 4pm. If there are no side effects then we will arrange for them to be escorted to Diagon Alley on Wednesday morning so that they can visit Gringotts and get the new Miss Potter a new uniform. Once they are done they will be escorted here. What time do you get home from work on Wednesdays?" Minerva asked.

"We usually work half day Wednesdays and neither of us has a patient after lunch. So we could drive up and meet them in London if that would be easier?" Dan said as he mentally went down his patient list for Wednesday. "My last patent is at 11:00 and that is only a routine check-up, so I should be done by 11:30. What about you Emm?"

"The same." Emma replied. "So we could easily leave by no later than 12 and be on the Charing Cross road no later than 1pm. But how would we find the place? We always need Hermione to show us the way."

Minerva smiled at this and decided to let the Grangers into a little secret.

"There is a café on the Charing Cross road call 'Walkers'. Go in there and ask to speak to Wally. Order a cup of tea and ask him to pass on to Tom that the Grangers are waiting. He will let Tom, who owns the Leaky Cauldron, know and as long as Tom is expecting you, he will have you escorted into the Leaky Cauldron and into the Alley. From there you can meet your Daughter and her friend." Minerva said with a smile.

"It's good to know we are not the only ones with this issue." Dan remarked.

Minerva chuckled slightly at this.

"Merlin no! That is precisely the reason why 'Walkers' was set up in the first place. All that is needed is for someone magical to let Tom know first." She paused. "So I'll let your Daughter know that you agree and she will then discuss it with Mr Potter. They will let you know the arrangements for getting back but I expect they will have a portkey to take them back to save someone coming to fetch them. If there are no further questions, I will leave you to the rest of your evening." Minerva got up and when neither of the Grangers said anything she took her leave. She stepped out of their house and apparated directly to the Leaky Cauldron when she flooed back to her office.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke at her usual 6:30am and stretched. She wondered for a moment where she was until the events of the previous day came flooding back. She looked over at the bed next to her and saw that Harry was still sleeping peacefully. Needing the loo, she hoped out of bed and headed to the nearest toilet.

When she returned, Harry was still asleep so she collected a clean uniform and her wash bag and went to get washed and dressed. She was just back when Poppy came out of her office and over to their beds. Catching sight of Hermione she gave young witch a smile.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I hope you slept well?" She asked quietly.

"Yes thank you Madame Pomfry." Hermione replied. "If I woke up at all I don't remember it and I feel well rested."

"Good, because today promises to be a rather trying day. Now I will get you some breakfast as soon as Mr Potter is awake, but I don't want to have to wake him up if at all possible as I expect he will need his sleep too."

Poppy had no sooner finished speaking that Harry began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked about him in some panic. He soon spotted Hermione as she came over to him.

"Morning Harry." She said brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Mya." Harry replied sleepily, pulling himself into a sitting position. "And yes I did. I had no nightmares that I remember and I feel more rested than in a long time."

Hermione and Poppy exchanged a glance before once more looking at Harry.

"Are you hungry Mr Potter?" Poppy asked. "It's almost breakfast time and I can get you something to eat if you want."

"Yes please." Harry replied. He then paused and blushed slightly before continuing. "Is it alright if I get out of bed?" He asked. "Only I need the loo." He added, blushing harder.

"You should be able to get up Mr Potter but I want you to take it easy, I still have very little idea what this potion will do to you." Poppy replied.

Harry threw back the covers and gingerly got to his feet. He then slowly made his way over to the toilet with Hermione and Poppy watching him like hawks the whole way there. They didn't move until he had made his way back to bed and was tucked back under the covers.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked.

Before Poppy could reply there was a pop and Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter Sir!" The excitable elf almost squeaked. "Is you wanting breakfast?"

Harry could only nod and tears began to trickle down his cheeks at soon not hearing that form of address any more. It may annoy him but it was one more thing he would lose.

Dobby saw Harry begin to cry and began to pull his ears.

"Dobby is sorry for making the Great Harry Potter Sir cry. Dobby is a bad elf!" The elf went over to the bed as if to bang his head against the post. It was that more than anything that stopped Harry's tears. The other was Hermione moving over to his side and squeezing his hand.

"No Dobby." Harry managed to say. "You did not upset me. Something happed yesterday and I may soon not be Harry anymore!" Harry voice cracked but no more tears fell.

Dobby looked at Harry, confusion on his face.

"How can the Great Harry Potter Sir not be Harry anymore?" The elf asked, starting to look upset.

Harry struggled with how to explain it since he knew that elves sometimes did not understand things.

"I was attacked yesterday and forced to drink a potion. If I don't take another one I could be badly hurt or even die. But if I do take it, it will change me. I will look different and sound different. You won't recognise me anymore!"

Dobby had heard nothing since Harry had told him that he had been attacked. This made Dobby angry and none of them had seen an angry elf before.

"Who attacked the Great Harry Potter Sir?" Demanded Dobby. "Dobby will find them and make sure they are punished!"

This made Poppy look at the elf in surprise, she knew elves were usually only protective of their homes and families.

"No Dobby, you don't need to." Harry replied, not wanting the elf to get in trouble. "They are being punished, isn't that right Madame Pomfry?" Harry asked the healer.

Poppy caught what Harry was doing and gave a vigorous nod.

"Yes indeed. They were arrested last night and are in cells as we speak." She said firmly.

This caused Dobby to calm down, which prompted her to ask a question.

"Dobby. Who is your family?" She asked.

"Dobby has no family." The elf replied. "The Great Harry Potter Sir is freeing Dobby from nasty family and Headmaster Whiskers is offering Dobby a job at Hoggywartys." Dobby puffed up proudly. "Dobby is earning 1 Galleon a week and has one day off a month." The elf paused and looked over at Harry before continuing. "Dobby is wanting another family but will only work for the right one."

Harry and Hermione were looking at each other with puzzled looks.

"Who did you free him from Mr Potter?" Poppy asked.

"The Malfoys." Harry replied. "He spent a lot of last year trying, in his own way, to keep me safe. In return I tricked Malfoy's Dad into freeing him by hiding one of my socks in the Diary that he had given to Ginny."

Poppy nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. Before addressing the elf.

"Fetch a full breakfast for three please Dobby. Mr Potter needs his strength for today."

"Yes Madame Healer Poppy Ma'am." The elf replied before vanishing.

"Do either of you know anything about House Elves?" Poppy asked the two children."

They both shook their heads.

"Well basically they are bound to families and serve the witches and wizards in those families. For an elf to be set free is very unusual."

"You mean they are slaves?" Hermione gasped and Harry could see she was about to begin a crusade so he gave her hand a squeeze.

"No Miss Granger they are not." Poppy replied primly. "Do either of you know the term symbiosis?" She asked.

Harry shook his head again while Hermione nodded.

"Is that when two organisms live together for mutual benefit?" She asked.

"Essentially yes. Each part gives something to the other and receives a benefit in exchange. Having a bonded House Elf is like that. If a family has one, the elf will be able to almost feed off the families' magic and become stronger and more powerful. In return the family gets a servant who can do many things that wizards or witches cannot. Elves are fiercely protective of their families and from Dobby's reaction to you getting attacked, I suspect he already considers you his family in his heart. All you would have to do is bond with him. Elves that have no family need a place like Hogwarts so they can live off the magic of that place. It is not as good as a family bond but will stop the elf from dying."

"Are you saying Dobby wants to bond with me?" Harry asked the healer.

"I believe so Mr Potter." Poppy replied with a nod. Just ask him when he returns with our breakfast. You will gain much from the bond and you may need it in the days and weeks to come.

Just then Dobby popped back with two huge trays piled high with assorted breakfast foods. Then with a snap of his fingers a table that had been on the other side of the room, appeared between Harry's and Hermione's beds. With another snap it was covered with a cloth and with three sets of cutlery. Then he put the food on the table.

"Is you wanting anything else Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked.

Harry looked from Hermione to Poppy, and getting nods from them both, cleared his throat.

"Dobby. Would you like to bond with me?" Harry asked. He had no idea how to go about it so figured that straight out would be best.

"The Great Harry Potter Sir wants to bond with Dobby?" The elf asked as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Only if you want to Dobby." Harry replied, wanting to be firm on that point.

At this Dobby started bouncing around as if he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Oh yes Harry Potter Sir." Dobby replied after a few seconds. "Dobby is wanting that more than anything."

"So how do I go about this?" Harry asked.

"You need to place your hand on Dobby's head Mr Potter and push forward with your magic with the intent to bond." Poppy instructed, having had to do the same thing with her own elf.

Harry did as instructed. As soon as he pushed his magic he felt it react with the magic that was already in the elf. Then there was a bright flash. As soon as it cleared it was clear it had worked. Dobby looked different. His ears didn't droop and his eyes were no long too big for his face. The elf also stood taller with and there was a clear sign of pride in his face.

"Thank you Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby replied, his voice was not squeaky and did not behave like he was on a caffeine high.

"Just call me Harry Dobby." Harry said.

"Yes Master Harry." The elf replied.

Figuring that this was the best he was going to get, Harry moved on.

"I need you to go to my dorm and collect all my things and bring them here. I'm not sure what is going to happen but I doubt I will be returning there." Harry said with a nod.

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby replied and vanished with a pop.

Poppy pulled up a chair and the three of them began to dig in.

"Did you see the effect it had on him Mr Potter?" Poppy asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes I did." Harry replied, nodding his head. "He looked healthier and happier."

"Exactly." Poppy responded. "While we could do more to ensure that elves are treated well, they are better off bound to a family than not."

Hermione looked thoughtful at this but said nothing, though Harry could see the wheels of her mind turning.

The three of them ate in relative silence until they were all full. Just after they had finished, Dobby re-appeared with Harry's trunk and cleared away the remains of their breakfast. Poppy then cleared her throat.

"The Headmaster and the rest will be here around 9 so you can relax until then." Poppy said before bustling away to leave the two children in private.

"Are you still going to take the potion?" Hermione asked once they were alone.

Harry gave a firm nod.

"Unless one of the experts can counter the potion or confirm I will not suffer if I don't." He replied. "Sorry for last night, I just needed to know I could count on you." He added.

"I know Harry. But have you thought about what to done once you change?" She asked.

"Well I need to know several things first. Can I stay here for one? I know my Parents already paid my tuition, but will it still be valid if I change. Secondly, my money at Gringotts. Will I still be able to access it? I'm hoping that both answers will be yes but I need to know for sure. Also, where am I going to go when I'm not at Hogwarts? My relatives hate magic so I don't think it will be a stretch for them not to want me back." Harry paused before continuing. "I also think I need to get out of Hogwarts for a few days so I can get used to the new me in private, but where would I go?"

Hermione, who had been waiting for the chance, spoke up.

"I think I know." Hermione spoke up. "It already occurred to me that you might want to get away for a few days. So I wrote a letter to my  
Parents and asked Professor McGonagall to deliver it last night. I hope they will agree and Professor McGonagall agreed that you needed to go to Diagon Alley too. You will need new uniforms as well as everything." Hermione gave Harry a smile.

"That's a good idea Mya." He replied.

Then the two children chatted about normal things while they waited for the rest of the adults to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not long after 9am that the doors to the Infirmary opened and Dumbledore led a group of people inside. By his side was Professor McGonagall and following behind were the two Aurors from the previous evening, Shacklebolt and Tonks. Behind them came Healer Tonks and Potions Master Zeller and bringing up the rear came a man with red hair that both Harry and Hermione recognised as Arthur Weasley, Father to Ron, Ginny, the twins and Percy. Next to him was a grey haired man with a pencil thin moustache and wearing a pin stripe robe.

Andromeda peeled off from the group and headed straight for Poppy's office to discuss the state of their patient. Tonks and Shacklebolt came over to the far side of Harry's bed and waited while the Headmaster spoke up.

"Good morning Mr Potter." Albus said brightly. "I hope you slept well and have had a good breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied, giving a nod.

"Excellent. Now I believe you know Mr Weasley?" He continued.

"Yes Professor. I stayed at his home for a part of the summer after First year and we met again in Diagon Alley last summer." Harry replied with a nod to Arthur.

"Yes indeed." Arthur spoke up. "How are you feeling Harry? Molly was so very worried when I told her you had been attacked yesterday."

"I'm not too bad at the moment Mr Weasley." Harry replied. "Though I expect that to change sometime today." He added, his shoulder drooping.

Arthur could only nod in agreement as Dumbledore indicated the grey haired wizard.

"And this Mr Potter is Bartemius Crouch, another of the Ministry department heads. He runs the Department of International Cooperation." Dumbledore continued

"Please to meet you Mr Crouch." Harry said while Hermione merely nodded.

"And you Mr Potter." Crouch replied in a rather pompous tone. "Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"Mr Crouch and Mr Weasley are here representing the Ministry." Dumbledore explained. "The Minister was unable to come himself but felt it necessary to send representatives."

Harry nodded again, hoping he was not about to become a spectacle.

"They will be at Hogwarts all day, but we will not interfere with any treatment." Dumbledore continued. "Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks are here to speak to you regarding your life outside Hogwarts as allegations have been made about your treatment. We shall leave you in Professor McGonagall's care so you have some privacy while they are here." He then turned to Minerva. "If you need me for any reason, please call." He said and on Minerva's nod he swept out of the Infirmary with Crouch and Arthur behind him.

Zeller then came up to him.

"If you do not mind Mr Potter, I would like to make some scans of you so I can document your current condition. They will be non-invasive and the results will not be made public outside of my department." He said in his reedy voice.

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged before nodding her head. He then turned to Zeller and nodded as well.

"Excellent." Zeller replied. He then pulled out his want and began to wave it over Harry, making notes on a piece of parchment as he went. This went on for maybe 15 minutes before the man put his wand away. "Thank you Mr Potter. I shall take up no more of your time." He said with a stiff bow. He then turned to the healers who were watching the process. "I shall be at the Ministry if you need me but I will return after lunch." He said before turning and heading back the way he had come.

Then Professor McGonagall came up to them and addressed Hermione.

"I spoke to your Parents last night Miss Granger and they agree to you and Mr Potter spending the weekend. They will meet you in Diagon Alley at about 1pm on Wednesday afternoon. All you need to do is tell Tom in the Leaky Cauldron that they are expected and they will be escorted into the Alley from the Muggle side."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled and turned to Harry. "If everything goes well we can go to Gringotts tomorrow morning and then get your uniform and anything else you need before meeting Mum and Dad."

Harry gave a smile and squeezed Hermione's hand in thanks. Then another idea occurred to him. He realised he should have mentioned it earlier but he decided to do it now.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Harry said. "Also, when we return on Monday would it be alright if I change electives?" He asked.

To say Minerva was not expecting that would be an understatement, but she decided to proceed with caution.

"Well you are within the three week review period so I cannot see why not Mr Potter." She replied slowly. "As long as the ones you choose do not clash on the timetable. May I ask what has brought this about?" She asked. Hermione too perked up as Harry had not even mentioned this to her.

"I'm not sure I can cope with Divination any more Professor." Harry replied. "In every lesson I have had so far, Professor Trelawney has predicted my death. I have enough drama going on in real life without a teacher creating more."

It was all Minerva could do not to snort. She had a very low opinion of Divination, considering it a 'Woolly' discipline at best. But she did manage to give Harry a smile.

"I should think you can drop that class Mr Potter." Minerva replied. "But, assuming you wish to continue with Care of Magical Creatures, you must chose at least one other subject. Did you have one in mind?" She asked.

"Well since I live in the non-magical world Professor, Muggle Studies is out." He replied. "That only leaves Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I was quite good at maths in junior school and what little I know of Runes looks fascinating." He paused. "While I know I'll be two weeks behind, would it be possible to take both classes and if it gets to be too much, maybe drop one later?" He asked.

Both Hermione and Minerva looked at Harry in astonishment. Hermione's look soon turned to pride that Harry was actually pushing himself for once rather than just taking the easy option. Minerva smiled but still looked a little puzzled as to why.

"Well there is no issue as far as scheduling is concerned." Minerva replied. "And you can pick up the text books and other equipment when you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." She paused. "But my I ask what has brought this on? I can understand replacing one elective with another, but choosing to take three will increase your work load significantly. Are you sure you are up to it?" She asked.

Harry thought for a minute before answering.

"Ever since I can remember I have been forced to hold back." He began. "On my first day of school I got in trouble because I didn't know my name and I made my Aunt look bad. Then I learnt to read when Dudley was still learning and I was punished for showing him up. So I stopped working. Then the teachers called my Aunt in because they were worried about me and that got me punished again. Soon I learned not to fail anything but never to excel either. When I've gone back to my Aunt's house at the end of the last two years, the first thing she did was demand my report. She then scrutinised it and I was punished for every grade that was not a P."

"How does she even understand it?" Minerva asked as the all adults listened to what Harry was saying. Although he had not specified what the punishments were, she was prepared to bet a bottle 12 year old scotch that they involved either beating, starvation or a combination thereof.

"She remembers my Mother's reports and knows what the grades are." Harry replied. "I can't imagine what she'll do when I have to go back there after I've changed." He added, a sudden look of fear on his face as something horrible had just occurred to him.

"Well I doubt that is going to happen." Healer Tonks spoke up. "From what you have said and from the medical reports I've seen, as well as testimonies from several others, I am confident that will not have to go there again." She turned to her Daughter. "I take it that is why you're here?" She asked.

Tonks and Shacklebolt both nodded and Tonks took a step towards Harry.

"We have been asked to collect a statement from you regarding allegations made about your living conditions while at." Tonks paused as she looked at piece of parchment she was holding. "Number 4 Privet Drive. Do you feel up to talking to us?" She asked, seeing the fear in Harry's face increase.

"There's really no need." Harry mumbled.

Then Hermione tilted his chin up so she could look in his eyes. She could see there was a mixture of fear and embarrassment in them.

"No-one is going to hurt you Harry, or even think less of you." She said softly to the now trembling boy. "I promised I would not leave you and I intend to keep it." She turned to Tonks. "Can I stay with him?" She asked, though it was more of a demand to stay rather than a question.

"'Course you can." Tonks replied. "We just need Harry's version of what happened. My boss, you met her last night, is already steaming about this and we already have Aurors looking into 'is relatives." She added.

Hermione nodded in satisfaction. Then the two Aurors, along with Minerva took seats round the bed. Shacklebolt set up a dicta-quill and then Tonks began to go through the list of questions she had been given to ask.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, the DMLE was busy. They had arrested the five boys the previous evening and had processed them, locking them in cells for the night. As expected, all five families had sent legal representation and had tried to get the charges dropped. When they discovered that, not only had the charges not been dropped, but that they could effectively be doubled, four of the five had tried to make a deal.

Amelia had refused to discuss any deals until she had questioned the five boys and she would not be doing that until the morning. A good portion of the Auror office had spent the night collecting and processing evidence in preparation for the filing of the charges before the Wizengamot panel. She had not gone home, but spent the night in her office making sure everything they had had been done properly. While it was only the sons of prominent dark families, she knew this case had the potential to cripple not only their whole families, but have a knock on effect to the wider world and she wanted nothing to come undone.

With the evidence all processed and ready to present, she summoned the first of the boys, Vincent Crabbe into the interview room, He entered, looking slightly dishevelled as he had not been brought a change of clothes nor any washing products, accompanied by his Father and Solicitor. Amelia herself would conduct these interviews and she would be accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, her Head Auror and John Dawlish, one of her senior Aurors. Once everyone was seated on either side of the table, she gave a nod to Dawlish. He pulled out a stack of parchment, a pot of ink and a DMLE dicta-quill. Placing them on the table, he looked at his boss. Receiving a nod, he tapped the quill with his wand. The quill rose into the air, dipped itself into the pot of ink and hovered over the parchment. Seeing that the quill was ready, Amelia began.

"The time is 9:14 am on Wednesday 15th September 1993. This is interview number one with Vincent Alexander Crabbe aged present are myself, Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement." She then nodded to Rufus.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Rufus stated clearly at the nod. He then nodded to Dawlish.

"John Dawlish, Senior Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dawlish recited in the same manner as Rufus.

"Also present are the accused's Father, Alexander Crabbe and Edwin Gamp, the accused's legal representative. Does anyone wish to make a statement before we begin?" She asked formally, knowing that this would probably be the case.

"We do." Gamp spoke up. He was a thin man who appeared to be in his late 50's, but spoke with a clear, if slightly nasal voice. "We would like to discuss a deal. What would it take for my client to walk out of here today?" He asked.

"That is not happening." Amelia replied. "We have enough evidence to prove your client's culpability in these events." She paused. "However, I might be willing to discuss a lighter sentence if you client reveals all he knows and that information is corroborated by not only the evidence already in our possession but the statements from the other parties involved." She added.

"Would you be willing to remove any prison term, magic binding and wand snapping form any potential punishment?" Gamp asked. Having spoken to both Crabbes, he knew the punishment could easily include those, as well as a substantial fine.

"I would be willing to discuss a deal that did not involve a custodial sentence nor the binding of magic if your client makes a full confession now AND he had no direct involvement in any aspect of the crime. That would include brewing the potion, casting any spells at the victim and assisting to administer the potion to the victim." Amelia replied firmly.

Gamp turned to the two Crabbe's and gave them a nod.

"Before you speak Mr Crabbe. Please can you confirm you have been informed of your rights prior to this interview?" Amelia asked before Crabbe could open his mouth.

The younger Crabbe nodded. He then cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"I can confirm I have been informed of my rights." He replied before taking a drink of water.

"Thank you Mr Crabbe. You may begin." Amelia instructed.

"About the middle of August, I accompanied my Father to Malfoy Manor." He began rather hesitantly. "As per usual, I was sent to another part of the house while my Father met with Lucius Malfoy. It was there I met up with Draco and Greg. Draco showed us this old book he had found, it contained a load of recipes for potions that I had never heard of. Most of them were really hard, I didn't even know what some of the terms meant. Draco pointed to one that he reckoned he could make, it was only part of a two part potion. Who knew potions came in two parts? The ingredients were tricky but he reckoned we could get them from Professor Snape once we were at Hogwarts. Then he told us of the plan to ambush Potter. I didn't get the full reason, but it was something to do with that escaped prisoner Black. Draco kept muttering that Potter would get his and that he would be the next Lord Black. Anyway, we left soon after that and I didn't see Draco or Vince until the Express. It was there he introduced us to Selwyn and Rosier. I sort of knew who they were already as my Father is friends with theirs. He told Greg and me that they were going to help. The next day, Draco tells us that he has the ingredients to make the potion and was gonna get started on it. I'm hopeless at potions so I wasn't allowed anywhere near where Draco was making it. I dunno if any of the others helped. When it was ready, Draco told us we would get Potter after he was done with Care. We followed him towards the library and as soon as he was alone, Draco stunned him and then placed him in a body bind. Rosier then cast the wake up charm and Selwyn undid a little bit of the bind. Then Draco poured the potion down Potter's throat, holding his nose to make sure he swallowed it all. Once it was all gone, Draco threw the vial to one side and cast a stunner again, knocking Potter out. We then ran back to the common room where we waited until dinner." Crabbe stopped talking and took another drink of water from the cup in front of him.

Amelia gave a small smile, this testimony matched what they already knew. She then turned to Alexander.

"Can you confirm you went to Malfoy Manor at the time stated?" She asked.

"I did." The man replied after Gamp had nodded. "It was the 17th, I had some business to discuss with Lucius Malfoy."

"Very well." Amelia said. "Now I have heard your full statement, and if it is confirmed as true, I can confirm that the DMLE will not push for a prison sentence nor for the binding of your Son's magic in this case." She addressed Alexander. "I cannot control if your son remains at Hogwarts, as that decision is up to the Headmaster. But I cannot see your son being allowed to remain there. This will however remain on your Son's record and if he sets a foot out of line again, we will push for the harshest penalty we can for whatever he has done at that time. Do you understand?"

Alexander and Gamp nodded, with Crabbe following shortly behind.

"Good. We will terminate the interview there. If you have told the truth Mr Crabbe, I should have no need to interview you again. The time is 9:42 and that ends this interview." She said.

Once she had finished speaking, Dawlish tapped the quill and it set itself down. Amelia then got up and opened the door.

"Escort young Mr Crabbe to a private room to speak with his Father and Solicitor before taking him back to his cell." She ordered.

The two Aurors who had been standing outside the door, escorted the three of them while Amelia looked at Rufus.

"Well that went as expected." She remarked. "While both young Crabbe's and young Goyle's potions grades are passing, reports we have had back up the statement that was just made."

"Snape fudges the grades for all his Slytherins." Rufus remarked. "We need to do something about that man and soon. He is causing the number of NEWT level potions graduates to fall sharply. Almost all who have graduated with their potions NEWT in the last decade are Slytherins and unsuitable for either Auror or Healer work. We have had to add a potions tutorial to Auror training due to the lack of suitably qualified candidates."

"I agree." Amelia said. "Andromeda Tonks made a similar remark about those wanting Healer's training." She paused. "Right, let's get Goyle in here now and see if his corroborates Mr Crabbe's story."

The other two nodded and prepared for the second interview of the day.

* * *

It had been an emotional hour or so as Tonks guided Harry through the questions she had been told to ask. More than once they had had to stop to allow Harry to calm down. But they had eventually got all the information that had been asked for.

Tonks and Shacklebolt both got up and, with a simple nod at the adults, left the two emotionally wrought teenagers in peace. After taking a mild calming draught, harry looked at Minerva who had remained seated near the foot of Harry's bed.

"Professor, can I ask something?"

"Of course Mr Potter." Minerva replied. "What is on your mind?"

"Well I would like definite answers to a couple of points." He paused before continuing. "Firstly, my tuition here at Hogwarts. I know my Parents paid it up front but will that be affected if I am no longer Harry Potter?" He asked timidly.

Minerva saw at once what he was asking, pleased to have been asked a simple question to which she could easily reply and relieve the teenagers worries, even just a little.

"You need not worry about that Mr Potter." She began. "I have already spoken to the Headmaster on this and we agree that the tuition was paid for the child of James and Lily Potter. It will not matter whether your name is Harry or not, nor whether you are a boy or not." She added firmly.

Harry nodded his thanks and felt a little less weight on his shoulders. This prompted to ask his second question.

"While I know you may not know the answer to this, you know more about this than I do." He began. "My vault at Gringotts. Will I still be able to access it? Because if I can't, I will have nothing to buy my new supplies with." He finished, getting more worried again.

Minerva gave him a smile.

"You need not fear on that score." She replied. "Gringotts works on blood identification of your magic core. Your core will not change because your body does so therefore, all you will need to do is request that they confirm your identity with an inheritance test. It is a simple procedure that involves a few drops of your blood. Also, whoever escorts you will be able to verify what happened."

Harry nodded again, he was feeling much better.

"Is there anything else?" Minerva asked.

Harry gave a small nod before continuing.

"When I change, I will have to sleep in the girl's dorm right?" He asked.

Minerva nodded, wondering where this was heading.

"Well, I'm not sure I could cope with shearing a room with Lavender and Parvati. They will want to know everything and will not stop until they do." He replied.

This caused Hermione to giggle, but she squeezed Harry's hand to show she was not laughing at him. Minerva on the other hand, while she did not laugh, perfectly understood his concerns. The gossip queens of Gryffindor would not stop until they had ferreted out every last scrap of information and there would be no place to hide.

"I'm not sure what to suggest." Minerva replied. "We have no spare dormitories in Gryffindor tower so there is nowhere else for you to go."

Hermione meanwhile, had a sudden flash of inspiration. She began to bounce in her chair, much like she did in class when she knew the answer and her hand was being ignored.

"What about the visitors quarters Professor?" She asked after calming down. "They have more privacy and only those invited will be allowed in." She added.

Minerva nodded, she liked that idea but a problem reared its head.

"That would be a solution Miss Granger, but Hogwarts policy states that under-age students cannot be alone in private quarters." She replied.

This caused Harry to have an idea. It could offer a solution to an issue that had happened last year and seemed to be happening again this year.

"What if selected students were invited to join me?" He asked. "Not many, say three or four. We could even say one from each house plus me."

Minerva nodded slowly.

"That would certainly get round the under-age student rule and a representative from each house could go a long way to keeping this open and prevent rumours. Did you have anyone in mind?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Harry replied, nodding. "Hermione here from Gryffindor." He began.

Minerva rolled her eyes at the obviousness of that statement while Hermione beamed at him for including her.

"I'm not sure about Slytherin or Hufflepuff as I don't really know any girls from either of them, but I definitely know the person I want from Ravenclaw."

"Who?" Minerva and Hermione asked together.

"Luna Lovegood. She's a second year. I met her last year when I was being ostracised for the whole Heir of Slytherin thing. She was sitting alone in the library and I joined her. I helped her out a few times as she seemed to be missing items of clothing like socks and shoes. I asked her about them and she told me 'Nargles took them'. While I'm not sure that Nargles even exist, I'm fairly certain that she is being bullied by members of her own house. However she either refused to tell me, or she did not know, the names of who was doing it. I tried telling Professor Flitwick, but without any names there was not much he could do to stop it."

Hermione looked shocked at this but Minerva made a noise like a horse.

"I know who you mean." She said. "Miss Lovegood seems to be in a world of her own most of the time, but it would not surprise me that she was being bullied, given the way her classmates treat her. But as Professor Flitwick says, without names I can't even investigate it."

"That is why this would be a good solution." Harry added. "We move her into quarters with us and away from whoever is doing this. The elves will fetch her things from wherever they are and keep them out of the bully's hands. Though if I find out who did it, they will get a shock!"

Both Hermione and Minerva recognised the look on Harry's face and smiled.

"I agree that it would not only help Miss Lovegood but also help you too." Minerva said. "Miss Granger, do you have any thoughts about the other candidates?"

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'm not sure about Hufflepuff, but in my mind, there is only one candidate from Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. We have Runes and Arithmancy together. She is nice enough as long as you treat her like a person. She's the tall blonde, Ron calls her the 'Ice Queen'."

Harry nodded, knowing who she meant, though he had never spoken to her. Minerva gave a smile as well.

"Miss Greengrass would certainly be a fine addition." Minerva replied. "She will also be able to help you in regards to your family's position, as she is also from a Most Noble and Most Ancient family."

"You know I had never heard that term before yesterday." Harry remarked. "And I'm still not sure what it means." He added.

"What do you mean?" Asked an astonished Minerva.

"Just that. Apart from their names and a few other facts about my Parents, I know nothing about my family. I didn't even know that much until Hagrid brought me my Hogwarts letter. Before that, all I was told that they were no-good drunks who were killed in a car crash."

Minerva was appalled. Here was the heir to a Most Noble and Most Ancient house, and they knew next to nothing about it.

"Then Miss Greengrass is a must." Minerva said. "In addition I will get you a few books to read. You can also ask any of the senior staff. Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and I all taught both your Parents and Professor Snape was a childhood friend of your Mother's."

This caused Harry to gape. Minerva did not miss that and gave a wry chuckle.

"Yes I can well believe you have trouble with that statement." She replied. "But nevertheless it's true. Professor Snape's relationship with your Father on the other hand, goes a great deal to explain his behaviour towards you. As I'm sure you've heard before, you resemble him greatly." She paused. "Should you wish to learn more about your Father, I recommend you speak to Professor Lupin. He was a friend of your Father's from when they started Hogwarts together."

Harry nodded his thanks.

"So what about the fifth member of your little party?" She asked.

Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"Neither of us are that familiar with any of the female Puff's in our year." Hermione replied. "While I might be able to put a name to a face, that's about it. The Puffs tend to hang about with each other and exclude all others." Hermione said. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Do either of you know Susan Bones?" Minerva asked.

Harry shook his head while Hermione thought for a moment.

"Is she the girl with red hair that hangs about with the blonde girl?" Hermione asked.

"That's her." Minerva replied with a nod.

"Is she any relation to the woman who was here yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Yes, very perceptive of you." Minerva replied. "Susan is Amelia's niece and only living relative. Susan's parent's, much like yours, were killed in the final months of the last war. Only she lost her younger brother and sister too. She has lived with Amelia since she was about a year old. Moreover, the Bones family is another of the Most Noble and Most Ancient families, and as such, she should be able to help you."

Harry looked at Hermione again, she shrugged before nodding.

"As long as she is trustworthy, then she will be welcome. If she is who I think she is, then she did not take part in the shunning along with most of her house last year. She might not have taken any steps to stop it, but at least she did not make it any worse." Harry replied.

Minerva nodded again.

"Excellent. Well I will run this past the Headmaster and, if he agrees, which I am sure he will, I will speak to the girls in question. If they agree, they will move in on Sunday with the pair of you."

"Thank you." Harry replied. "But, if it would not be too much trouble, could I tell Luna myself?" He asked.

"Of course." Minerva replied. "I will send Miss Lovegood along once I have spoken to the Headmaster. Now, unless there is anything else, I will leave the two of you in peace."

Harry looked at Hermione who shook her head. He then turned back to his Head of House.

"Thank you for your time Professor." Harry said with a smile. Minerva nodded and left the Infirmary.

* * *

Amelia sat in her chair in her office taking a short break from the interviews. So far she had spoken to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and their statements had been almost identical. If she didn't think they would have trouble remembering a fake story, she might believe they were telling a well-rehearsed tale. She had made them both the same deal, taking the binding of their magic, wand snapping and prison off the table. Draining the last of a large cup of coffee, she was about to refill it when there was a knock on her office door. It opened to reveal Gail, her secretary.

"Excuse me Madame Bones but the Minister is waiting to see you." She said.

"Thank you Gail." Amelia replied. "Please show him in." She added.

Gail stepped back and a few seconds later Fudge entered her office.

"Good morning Cornelius, what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"How are the interviews going?" Fudge asked.

"Quite well so far." She replied. "I have spoken to the Crabbe and Goyle boys and they have made full confessions that tally up nicely. In exchange they asked for custodial and magic binding punishments be taken off the table."

"Did you agree to that?"

"I provisionally agreed providing they told the whole truth and were not directly involved in any part of the incident. From what they said, they were just there to look imposing, as they did not actually do anything. Though I will reserve judgement until I have spoken to the older boys and young Mr Malfoy."

"Will you make the same deal to the older pair?" Cornelius asked.

"No." Amelia replied, shaking her head. "They were older than the others and should know better. Besides, if what Crabbe and Goyle said is true, both the older boys at least cast spells at Mr Potter. That makes them directly involved. If they make a full confession I will remove any custodial punishment. They are still under age and should not have to go to Azkaban. I need to speak to Dumbledore to confirm the Hogwarts future for any of them that are not sent to prison. I am hoping he will agree with me and expel all five of them."

Cornelius nodded in agreement.

"I will contact Crouch and get him to discuss the matter with Albus." The Minister replied. "I sent him and Weasley to Hogwarts as my representatives so there will be no delay. Who are you planning to speak to next?"

"Patrick Selwyn." Amelia replied. "He is the older of the two boys and moreover, due to his Father's occupation he should be at least aware that the potion administered was borderline illegal. Once I am done with him, I will speak to Marcus Rosier. If their stories match what I have already been told, I will then conduct young Mr Malfoy's interview."

"Well I will leave you to it." Cornelius said, heading for the door. "If there is anything you need, please send for me at once." He added, before exiting.

Amelia then gathered up her things before heading down to the interview room. She was again joined by Rufus and Dawlish. They had been waiting only a few minutes before Patrick was escorted in by two Aurors, accompanied by his Father and Henry Higgs, his solicitor.

After going through the same process as before with the dicta-quill active, she again asked for a statement. Briggs spoke up.

"We would like to discuss a deal Madame Bones." Higgs said, knowing they were in a poor position but more from ignorance than anything else. "My client had no knowledge of what that potion was and was not involved it brewing it. He is prepared to admit his involvement in exchange for clemency."

Amelia looked at Higgs before responding.

"Mr Higgs. Before we can discuss a deal, I need to hear the full particulars of the incident from your client's perspective. But I should warn you, as he was the oldest of the group he has a responsibility to ensure that younger students adhere to the rules. I cannot allow any ignorance on his part to be a full justification. That being said, I would be prepared to remove any custodial sentence from consideration IF your client makes a full confession. Once I have confirmed the truth of it, I will discuss the details of a plea agreement with you. I have no control over your client's continued attendance at Hogwarts as that is up to the Headmaster. But if asked, I will be recommending expulsion." Amelia stated.

Higgs sighed, but knew that even getting sent to Azkaban off the table could be a win. And the Selwyn's had another son if necessary. He then nodded at Patrick, who looked terrified.

"Mr Selwyn." Amelia stated, looking at Patrick. "Please can you confirm before you make your statement that you have been informed of your rights?"

"I have Madame Bones." Patrick replied with more than a little quiver in his voice.

"Very well. Then you may begin." She instructed.

Taking a sip of water, Patrick began.

"It all started for me on the Express." He began. "Malfoy came up to me and asked for my help with getting back at Potter. As his Father is a friend of my Father's and I had been told previously to assist him if asked, I agreed. All I was told was that we would jump Potter and he would be force fed a potion. I asked what potion and I was shown an old potions book. There was no name for the potion and I didn't recognise the ingredients. While I know of binary potions, I don't know much about them apart from them being really hard to make. I heard nothing for a week then Malfoy told me on Monday morning that it was going to be the day. I had a free period so I met Malfoy along with Crabbe, Goyle and Rosier not far from Hagrid's hut and we followed Potter as he headed towards the library. As soon as we got him alone, Malfoy stunned him in the back and placed in a full body bind. Then Rosier cast _Rennervate_ on Potter as Malfoy and his goons didn't know how. I then had to undo enough of the bind so Malfoy could get him to drink the potion. Once the potion had been forced down Potter's throat, Malfoy had to hold Potters nose to do it, Malfoy stunned him again and then we went back to the common room." Patrick took another sip of water.

"Did you ask what the potion did Mr Selwyn?" Amelia asked.

"Malfoy said that it would not do anything by itself." Patrick replied. "He said it would cause Potter pain and might cause him to drop out of Quidditch, though that was a secondary motive. From what I got from Malfoy's mutterings, we wanted Potter out of the line of inheritance for the House of Black. Apparently only Malfoy and Potter are eligible to become Lord of the House and while he was confident that he was ahead, he wanted him out of the way. He didn't say how the potion would do it, only that it wouldn't kill him."

Amelia was getting a clearer picture of the real motive and didn't like what she had thought. She then looked at Higgs.

"Since it is clear that your client took an active role in this event and was the oldest student involved, he will be culpable on all the charges. His ignorance of what the potion would do is no defence since he should have made it his business to know exactly what it did, even if it meant doing research. However, as a minor I am prepared to not push for a custodial sentence but the punishment will still be severe. As long as you client has told the full truth here, I will be prepared to discuss a plea deal once all the facts are in. If there is nothing else we will end the interview here."

Amelia ended the interview and the Selwyns, along with Higgs were escorted to a private room. Once they were out of the room, Amelia looked at Rufus.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about not knowing the potion?" She asked.

"I do." Rufus nodded. "I would be amazed if anyone, other than Potions Master or Mastery candidate, would recognise that potion without some research. Which he should have done as he was responsible. We need to speak to Rosier too then hear from Dumbledore to confirm if he is willing to expel all the guilty parties."

"I hope he is." Replied Amelia. "I know he likes to forgive but this would be taking it too far."

Dawlish chuckled at that.

"Oh I don't think that will be an issue. It seems that Augusta Longbottom has heard from her Grandson about the attack on Potter and was speaking to the Minister earlier demanding the full details. When she gets them, she will demand their expulsion and will get the rest of the Hogwarts board to back her." He said with a smile.

Rufus and Amelia both smiled at the thought of the famous former Auror rampaging through the Ministry demanding answers and getting them.

"Let's get Rosier in here before we take another break." Amelia said to Rufus, who nodded and summoned the second of the older boys.

Rosier's interview was similar to Selwyn's. He was older should have looked into what the potion did before forcing Potter to drink it. He admitted casting the _Rennervate_ charm which made him an active participant. Amelia made the same deal as she had with Selwyn in that she would not push for a custodial sentence.

She then returned to her office to find both the Minster and Augusta Longbottom waiting for her. After ushering them inside, she offered them both a drink of coffee before settling down.

"Have you managed to confirm the truth of what happened?" Augusta demanded as soon as she had taken a drink of her coffee.

"I believe do." Amelia replied. "I have spoken to four of the five boys involved and they have all told me consistent descriptions of what happened. Once I have spoken to young Mr Malfoy, I will be ready to discuss charges with them. All four I have spoken to have offered to discuss plea deals. With Messer's Crabbe and Goyle, I am prepared to be lenient as they were not actively involved. The older two were both involved and should have made sure the potion would do no lasting damage to Mr Potter. Do we have a word on whether the boys will be expelled or not?" She asked.

Augusta nodded.

"They will be." She added. "I flooed Albus this morning and I have discussed the matter with the other members of the board, apart from Lucius Malfoy. They are all in agreement that to keep them at the school would set a dangerous precedent that we cannot allow. Therefore, regardless of any charges being brought, none of the five boys will be returning to Hogwarts."

Both Amelia and Fudge nodded in agreement with this.

"That is good news." Amelia replied. "In that case, in reference to Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, I am prepared to only fine the families involved as well as place both of them on probation for the next 25 years. While the fines will be substantial and they will have a black mark on their record, they will be free to attend another school or receive home tutoring. If they put another foot out of line I will come down on them as heavily as I can with the binding of their magic and snapping of their wands a distinct possibility." She paused and took a swallow of her coffee. "The other two, no matter which way you look at it, cannot be treated so lightly, as they were both older and took an active part in the attack. In addition to substantial fines, I will be recommending that they both have their wands snapped and magic bound. Since they have magic relatives, modifying their memories will not be necessary. Should they reject this offer, I will be pushing for a maximum penalty."

"Ah yes that reminds me." Cornelius interrupted. "It has been confirmed that Mr Potter is also heir to Sirius Black, so that will have to be taken into account too."

"That fits." Amelia said. "All four boys said that Mr Malfoy wanted to make sure that he was the next Lord Black instead of Mr Potter. Did the notice about Black go out in this morning's Prophet?" She asked.

"It did." Cornelius confirmed. "I have been requested to do a press conference at noon and I would like you to be there Amelia. The story about Mr Potter has also appeared, though it is light on details."

"Hopefully that will cause Black to hand himself over." Amelia commented. "And yes Cornelius, I will attend the press conference with you. Assuming I have finished the interviews by then."

"What do you expect?" Augusta asked.

"One of two things." Amelia replied. "Either he will say nothing, or he will tell me everything. I'm hoping his solicitor will advise him to cooperate or I am prepared to push for the maximum sentence."

"Have you spoken to Mr Potter about this? Or at least someone who can speak for him?" Augusta asked.

"I plan to this afternoon once I have spoken to his disgusting relatives. If even half what he told Tonks and Shak earlier is true, they should spend time in prison."

"Don't hold back." Cornelius ordered. "I want to be able to tell the press that we will be pushing for the harshest penalties we can in this case."

Amelia nodded and drained the last of her coffee.

"Well if you will excuse me, I need to interview Mr Malfoy and find out what he is prepared to share." She said getting up, followed by the other two and exiting her office.

Amelia entered the interview room, again with Rufus and Dawlish. Soon afterwards Draco Malfoy, along with his Father and a female solicitor, who introduced herself as Anna Rantoul.

Once the quill was recording. Amelia asked if they had a statement to make. Anna spoke up at once.

"I have advised my client to say nothing in response to these charges. I am looking to file a motion supressing the potion and book as the searches were illegal. Then we only have Mr Potter's word as to what happened, and I will prove he was ether confused or deliberately lying." The woman stated rather pompously.

Amelia sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Ms Rantoul." She began. "I have four sworn statements placing your client as not only the instigator and ringleader of this attack, but also the primary participant. And as for the search being illegal. It was authorised by the Headmaster, who has it in his authority to search any student's belongings within the castle. I am going to give your client a further chance to tell me everything. If he does not, I will be offering plea deals to the four boys who have testified and using their statements to have the full weight of the law come down on your client."

Anna went white at this, knowing that she was on a losing position. But she had her instructions.

"Thank you for that offer Madame Bones." She replied. "But we have nothing further to say. If the situation changes, we will be in touch."

Amelia gave a nod and ended the interview before heading back to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry were sitting reading some of their school books. It had been Hermione's idea so they would not be too far behind when they returned to their lessons on Monday. Harry, who was reading the DADA textbook, looked up and saw that it was nearly lunchtime. This made him nervous as it would only be a few hours before the second part of the potion was ready and he would have to make his final decision. While he had already made it in his head, actually carrying it out would be another thing altogether. Poppy and Andromeda had been keeping their distance for the most part, only coming up to them when they needed to run tests. The two teens had appreciated this, even though they had not been doing anything that was particularly private.

Just before 12, the doors to the infirmary opened and Minerva entered followed by a petite girl with long silver blonde hair and large eyes. The pair of them came over to the bed and the girl looked at Harry to see if she could see what the matter was.

"Are you alright Harry?" The girl asked.

"That's a bit of a loaded question Luna." Harry replied. "I'm not in any pain at the moment and I don't appear to be suffering any effects of the attack. Have you been told what happened?"

"Not really." Luna replied. "It was announced at dinner last night that you had been attacked and were in here." She added. "Though I was not sure if the Headmaster knew what he was saying as he was suffering from a particularly nasty Wrackspurt infestation at the time. I was hoping you would be at breakfast, but you weren't. I was worried you were suffering from a Wrackspurt infestation too and had forgotten about me. Then Professor McGonagall told me that you wanted to see me and she would take me to see you after class. And she did." Luna said, almost bouncing.

Hermione looked at Harry and mouthed 'Wrackspurts?' at him. Harry saw it and gave his head a gentle shake in her direction and mouthed 'later' back.

"Yes Luna I did want to see you. Do you know my friend Hermione?" He asked.

Luna looked at Hermione and nodded serenely.

"Oh yes." She replied. "She has helped me several times in the library when I can't reach or find the book I need."

Hermione looked rather surprised at this as she had no memory of meeting the decidedly strange Ravenclaw. However she gave the younger girl a smile and a nod in greeting.

"Good." Harry continued, wondering how he was going to explain this. "Well I was attacked by Malfoy and a four others. I was stunned and put in a body bind. He then forced me to drink a potion before knocking me out again. I woke up here and I was told what the potion I was forced to take does. Have you heard of Binary Potions?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Luna replied. "Those are the two part potions that are usually dangerous and very hard to brew. My Mummy used to be very good at making them." She added.

Harry nodded and took a sip of water from the cup on the cabinet next to his bed.

"Well I was force fed the first part of one of those." He said.

Luna looked shocked at that. Her eyes, that were usually rather dreamy, took on a clear and sharp focus.

"Which one?" She asked, her usual sing-song tone replaced with a one that was as hard and as sharp as a knife.

"The Mutatio autem genus." Replied Hermione, amazed at the transformation of the girl in front of her.

"Blast!" Luna muttered. "It would have to be that one! Have they called someone in from St Mungo's?" She asked.

"Andromeda Tonks." Harry replied, not particularly surprised at Luna's response as he knew her to be very protective of her friends.

"Good." Luna said. "She's the best. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to her." With that she almost ran off towards Poppy's office.

Hermione looked at Harry and Minerva, clearly at a loss.

"I know her Mum worked in research before she died. From what little Luna has said, I suspect she at least worked with, if not for, the Department of Mysteries." Harry said in way of explanation. "And Luna seems to have been taught a lot, even though she was only 9 when her Mum died."

"That makes a great deal of sense Mr Potter." Minerva said. "Miss Lovegood is right at the top of her year and she has a breadth of knowledge that I have never seen in one of her age."

Luna returned towing Andromeda who was asking the girl questions that made no sense to either Harry or Hermione. Andromeda performed a few new scans before shaking her head.

"While Mr Potter is not in any pain yet, the 1st part of the potion has already begun working. I suspect he has less than 6 hours before he has to take the second part or take the risk of consequences." The Master Healer said to Luna.

"Where did Malfoy find the instructions anyway?" She asked. "I thought the Ministry had gotten all the copies and locked them away or destroyed them?"

"He had an old potions book in his trunk. Where he got the book from we don't know as he has not told us." Minerva replied.

Luna then turned to Harry, her eyes awash with tears.

"I'm sorry Harry, there is nothing I can do." She said, before starting to walk away.

Harry was stunned for a minute before coming to his senses.

"Wait Luna." He called. Luna turned and, still with tear filled eyes, looked at him.

"Thank you for trying to help, but that isn't why I asked Professor McGonagall to bring you to see me." He said.

Luna looked astonished at that, but came back over and perched on the side of his bed. She tilted her head and waited for Harry to explain it to her.

"I have already decided that, unless I can be presented with a solution that will prevent any damage, I will take the second part of the potion as soon as it is ready." He paused and looked at Luna. She was sitting there, not judging him as normal. "Once I have taken it and, presuming there are no complications, I will be taking a few days away from the castle and staying with Hermione and her Parents. Then when I return on Sunday night, I have asked to be moved into separate quarters. I was told that I was not permitted to sleep alone so I would only get permission to do so if others joined me. Hermione of course, and then I thought of you. Would you like to leave Ravenclaw tower and join Hermione and me, as well as a couple of other girls?" He asked nervously.

Luna looked like she could not believe her luck. She spent as little time in the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories as possible, but it was still too much. When Harry had said he was leaving, she almost missed the bit about it being only for a few days as her heart plummeted at the thought of her only friend leaving her. When she heard that he wanted her to move out of her house dormitory and into separate quarters, she could not believe her luck.

"Are you sure this is allowed Harry?" She asked.

"I assure you it is Miss Lovegood." Minerva replied. "After Mr Potter made the request, I spoke to the Headmaster and he agreed at once. As I expect you can imagine, Mr Potter will have a great deal of adapting to do and privacy will be essential. To that end four girls were chosen. He clearly trusts you and Miss Granger as those were the names he immediately put forward. Two other names were suggested and they have both agreed. So far, they are the only students, apart from the three of you, who know the full story." She paused before turning to Harry. "By the way Mr Potter. Miss Greengrass has offered you and Miss Granger copies of her class notes for this week. She will owl them to you on Friday so you can at least read them over before you return to school."

Harry smiled and Hermione looked relieved.

"Can you please thank her for me?" He replied. "I will tell her myself when I see her next, but that probably won't be before Sunday."

"Of course Mr Potter." Minerva replied. "Now I must get to the Great Hall to keep an eye on the students during lunch."

With another nod and smile from Harry, she turned to leave. Luna was about to do the same when Harry put a hand on her arm.

"Would you like to join Hermione and me for lunch?" He asked.

Luna nodded and Harry called Dobby. The elf appeared, carrying Harry's trunk, He put it at the end of his bed.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said. "Can we have lunch for three please? And make sure there is some pudding for Luna." He added.

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby said and popped away.

Less than a minute later the elf was back with two large trays. The table they had used for breakfast was again laid out and a large selection of lunch food, including the requested pudding, was transferred to the table. Luna and Hermione pulled up chairs and Harry, now wearing his Quidditch jersey on top of his pyjamas, sat on his bed. The three of them dug in as the two healers kept an eye on them from the other side of the Infirmary. 

* * *

Amelia stepped into the elevator from the Ministry Atrium, followed by Fudge and a few staffers. The elevator shot off, causing Amelia to sigh. The press conference had gone just as suspected. The various reporters had asked for many details that, thankfully, Amelia had been able to provide. She could tell that they had smelled blood and was thankful that Cornelius had not tried to defend the Malfoy family and that he had managed to leave Umbridge behind. Now that she thought about it, it was more than a little curious that the toad like woman had not been there, so she turned to the Minister.

"How did you persuade Delores not to attend the press conference Cornelius?" She asked.

Fudge went a bit red, but he did manage to look at her before replying.

"I managed to find her another job to do." He replied. "Since I sent Crouch to Hogwarts, I needed someone to meet the ICW sport representatives along with Bagman to discuss next summer's World Cup."

Amelia nodded at that. While she would not have chosen Umbridge for such a sensitive task, it did make sure the woman was out of the way. She just hoped it didn't cause any problems in the future. After all, Delores could offend anyone and usually did.

The lift stopped at her floor and she got out, leaving Fudge and his staff to go on to his office. She walked into the DMLE and found Rufus in his office.

"Have the Dursley's been interviewed yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." The Head Auror replied, shaking his head. "From what Proudfoot and Jones said, they were pretty confrontational and had to be subdued. The son is apparently away in school, but Petunia was arrested at her home and Vernon was located and detained in his place of work." He added, looking at the report that was on his desk.

"Get the Uncle into the interview room and make sure he is restrained. Then find the duty solicitor so we can interview him. I want to speak to them both before I head up to Hogwarts and speak to Mr Potter." Amelia instructed.

Rufus nodded and headed off to the cells to fetch Vernon while Amelia went to her office to ask her Secretary to get her a sandwich for lunch.

About half an hour later, Amelia walked into the interview room to find a heavily restrained and silenced Vernon Dursley sitting in one of the chairs. Auror Jonas Proudfoot, who sported a black eye, stood behind Vernon, ready to act if the large man was to manage to escape. His partner, Senior Auror Hestia Jones, stood by the door. Her wand out and ready to back him up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Piggy here." Proudfoot said with a grimace, indicating Vernon. "Decided that as we were all Freaks, we had no right to hold him and he tried to back up his claim with violence. He caught me out." He added.

Amelia glared at Vernon in disgust.

"As soon as Rufus and Dawlish arrive, get that checked out by the duty Healer. It's probably nothing, but I need you both ready to go if needed."

"You got it Boss." Proudfoot replied while Hestia nodded.

The door opened and Rufus and Dawlish entered. Once they were seated, Proudfoot went to leave but Hestia hesitated.

"Do you want me to stay Boss?" She asked.

Amelia thought for a moment before nodding.

"Please. I'm sure Jonas can find his way to the healer without you holding his hand." She replied, trying not to smile.

Hestia chuckled and resumed her post by the door. Once Proudfoot had left and closed the door behind him, they got the interview started.

After naming all the parties present in addition to Vernon, Amelia proceeded with the interview.

"Mr Dursley, you are here to answer accusations about how you treated Mr Harry Potter while he was living with you at Number 4 Privet Drive." She said formally. She then turned to the duty solicitor. "Does Mr Dursley wish to make a statement?"

"Elias Gedge, the duty solicitor, tried to move further away from his 'client', while still remain at the table. He cleared his throat.

"Mr Dursley has refused to speak with me." He said. "He has labelled me a Freak and would have got violent if he were not restrained. I will do my best to assist him, but there is not much I can do if he does not listen."

Amelia nodded. She had expected this, but making sure he at least had representation made sure that she was covered. She turned back to Vernon.

"I will remove the silencing charm from you in a moment Mr Dursley." She said. "However, should you continue to rant and rave, I will reapply it and you will not have the opportunity to speak. Do you understand?" She asked.

Vernon managed to control his temper enough to nod. Then Rufus flicked his wand and the silencing charm was dispelled.

"By what right am I here?" He demanded, still barely keeping his temper. "I am not a Freak and I know enough that you only have power over your own kind!"

Amelia sighed, at least he wasn't screaming.

"Mr Dursley." She began. "As soon as Harry Potter, a magical child, was placed in your care, you became subject to the laws of the magical world as well as the muggle one. Surely that was explained to you?" She asked.

"Explained!" Vernon snapped. "You Freaks told us nothing. "He was left on our doorstep back in 81, wrapped in a blanket and with just a note telling us who he was!"

Amelia paled at this, her day was getting worse.

"Who was the letter from?" She asked.

"Albus bloody Dumbledore." Vernon replied, calming a bit as they were at least listening to him. "It told us that my Wife's Sister was dead and we had to take care of the Boy. I wanted to take him to social services but Petunia told me it was better if we kept him. I wanted to make sure that he showed no freakiness, so he had to be punished regularly."

"What sort of punishments?" Amelia asked, her eyes narrowed with her own anger.

Vernon, for once in his life displayed some common sense and looked at Gedge. The solicitor shook his head slightly and Vernon clammed up.

"We have healer reports that say Mr Potter suffered from numerous broken bones, malnutrition and, from the scars on his back, was often beaten. Would you say that is a fair assessment of those punishments?" Amelia asked, struggling to keep her own anger in check.

Vernon again said nothing, knowing to answer would only incriminate himself.

Amelia nodded again.

"Very well. I will end the interview there. You will have time to discuss things with Mr Gedge before you are returned to your cell. Once I have spoken to your wife, I will make sure you are both charged for the abuse and neglect you heaped upon your Nephew. Harry Potter is hereby removed from your custody and is placed as a ward of the Ministry until are more permanent guardian can be appointed." She declared formally.

Vernon began to rant again so the silencing charm was reapplied and Amelia ended the interview.

After taking a short break to eat the sandwich her secretary had fetched for her, Amelia went to interview Petunia. As she expected, the interview went almost identically to that of Vernon's. After sending the woman back to her cell, Amelia went in search of Fudge and found him waiting for her outside her office.

"Ah Amelia." Fudge said as soon as he saw her. "I understand you have been speaking to Mr Potter's muggle relatives. How did it go?"

"As expected Cornelius." Amelia replied. "Though they did have the sense to not incriminate themselves regarding their treatment of Mr Potter. Between Mr Potter's testimony and the healers report, they will be convicted. I will push for questioning under Veritasirum so we can wrap this case up. I have already formally removed Mr Potter from their custody and will look for a suitable guardian once I have spoken to him. While I have no doubt that many families would like the honour, Mr Potter should have a say too."

Fudge nodded.

"I take it you are off to Hogwarts then?" He asked.

"Yes. While Proudfoot and Jones continue their investigation, I'll have Tonks and Shacklebolt accompany me. I probably won't be back until after Mr Potter has either taken the second part of the potion or not and suffered the consequences."

"Do you think he will not take the potion?" Fudge asked, concerned that the boy would die.

"From what I've gathered, I expect him to take it but until he has done so there are no guarantees." She paused. "Anyway, you know where I'll be if you need me for anything."

Fudge nodded and the pair of them left Amelia's office to their separate destinations. 

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Luna had finished their lunch and were chatting quietly. Dobby had cleared away the remains and moved the table out of the way before the door to the Infirmary opened and Minerva entered, followed by Amelia, Tonks and Shacklebolt. The four of them headed directly towards Harry, but stopped at the end of his bed.

"It's nearly time for afternoon classes Miss Lovegood." Minerva said gently.

Luna nodded and turned to Harry.

"Thank you for inviting me for lunch Harry." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome Luna." Harry replied. "Why don't you come by after classes this afternoon, say about 4:30? That way you can join us for dinner." He said with a smile.

If possible, Luna's already broad smile widened and she gave a nod.

"I'll see you later." She replied as she almost skipped out of the Infirmary.

As soon as Luna had left, Amelia spoke up.

"There are some things I need to speak to you about Mr Potter." She said. "Can we discuss them now or would you prefer to do it later?" She asked.

"I think now would be better." Harry replied. "I have no idea what state I'll be in later and I have a few hours until the potion will be ready." He added.

"So you are definitely taking the potion?" Amelia asked.

"I am." Harry nodded in reply. "Unless someone can come to me before then and tell me that they can reverse what has already been done, I see it as little option."

"Very well." Amelia said as the four adults all pulled up chairs and sat down. "Now there are two matters I need to speak to you about. The first is your relatives. They have been arrested and questioned. They were loud and your Uncle was rather violent, but neither voluntarily gave any information. We will be using Veritasirum later, but for now you have been removed from their custody and made a temporary ward of the Ministry until a suitable guardian can be found. Do you have any preference?" She asked.

Harry, who been temporarily struck dumb when his relatives were mentioned, thought about that for a few seconds.

"No-one in particular comes to mind." He replied slowly. "But I know I don't want to live completely in the magic world and have no access to the non-magical one." He continued.

While he was speaking, Hermione had an idea. It was all she could do to keep silent on it, but she needed to speak to her Parents first before mentioning it to Harry.

"So does that mean I will never have to go back to Privet Drive again?" Harry asked, doing his best not to bounce in his bed with joy.

"It does." Amelia replied. "If there are any personal possessions you have there, I will send someone to retrieve them."

"No, there is nothing there I want." Harry replied. "Unless they have anything that belonged to either of my Parents, all of my things are in my trunk." He added.

Amelia nodded and made a note to have the house checked. She then cleared her throat.

"The next matter is more sensitive." She said clearly, but not loudly. "It is in regards to the attack on you. I have spoken to the five boys and four of them have given consistent stories as to what happened, the fifth refused to make a statement."

"Let me guess, that one was Malfoy?" Harry asked, his expression darkened.

"Correct Mr Potter." Amelia replied. "Now, as the victim, you have the right to be kept apprised of the case and be informed if we are looking to make deals with any or all of the aggressors."

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Harry asked, panic rising.

Hermione moved off her chair to sit next to Harry on the bed and put her arm around his shoulders. She then looked at Amelia.

"I hope that none of them are returning to Hogwarts?" She asked, her expression icy.

Amelia made a note not to antagonise the young witch as she was clearly very protective of her friend.

"Please relax Mr Potter." She said soothingly. "And no Miss Granger, all five boys have been expelled in addition to whatever punishments my department offers them.

Both Harry and Hermione calmed visibly at this, but they stayed focussed on Amelia and waited for the details.

"With regards to Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, since neither of them did anything more than stand back and look threatening, I am inclined to be somewhat lenient with them." She continued. "Their families will both receive substantial fines, 50% of which will be paid to you in compensation and they will be placed on full probation for the next 25 years. That means, while they are not permitted to return to Hogwarts, they will be able to attend another school if their Parents wish. Should either boy put a foot wrong during their probation, they will immediately have their wands snapped and magic bound in addition to any punishments for that crime." Amelia paused and waited for Harry to respond.

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I think I can agree with that." Harry replied. "It's not like they ever do anything, they simply follow Malfoy around." He added. "What about the older two?" He asked.

"Patrick Selwyn and Marcus Rosier." Amelia replied. "They are in the year above you and as such, cannot be treated as leniently as Messer's Crabbe and Goyle. On top of that, they both played an active part in the attack so that in itself warrants harsher punishments." She paused again. "Both their families will also be fined, though the fines will be heavier than Crabbe and Goyle's and you again will receive 50% in compensation. As well as being placed on probation for 25 years, they will both have their wands snapped and their magic bound, effectively making them Squibs. If their families keep them, then there will be no need for further action. If not, they will have their memories modified and placed in a muggle hospital as victims of memory loss." Amelia paused once more to await Harry's response.

"I think that is appropriate." Harry replied after exchanging another look with Hermione. "And fitting, they will have to learn to live without magic and I am sure it will come as something of a culture shock to them!"

Amelia nodded her agreement. This was going far better than she had expected. He had not even asked about the money.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since he has refused to make a statement, we will have to question him under Veritasirum so he can explain the details. But if he is as at fully at fault as the others have indicated, then nothing but the harshest punishment will suffice. Even larger fines, a term in Azkaban of not less than 5 years, probation after that for a further 20 years and then his wand snapped and magic bound." Amelia stopped as she could see Harry looking uncomfortable.

"What is it Mr Potter? Surely you don't want Mr Malfoy to be given the Dementors' kiss?" She asked in some horror.

"No." Harry shook his head. "While I agree with most of it, I would not wish anyone be sent to that prison surrounded by Dementors. Surely there has to be another way?" He asked.

Amelia was more than a little shocked at this. She had not expected him to be uncomfortable about Malfoy going to prison.

"I'm not sure what to suggest Mr Potter." She managed to reply. "Since young Mr Malfoy has nothing of value of his own we cannot take that as punishment and there is nothing on the books that we can use." She added.

"When is this likely to come to trial?" Harry asked. "Because I would like to think about it before making any decision."

"The four boys who have already made statements will be formally questioned under Veritasirum and if what they have said is true and they agree to the deals, they will be dealt with by the end of the week. Mr Malfoy on the other hand, unless anything changes, will need a full trial and that will take a week or two to arrange." Amelia replied.

That seemed to cheer Harry up.

"I will think on this over the weekend and get back to you by this time next week." He said. "I'm not sure if you have been notified but I have invited your Niece as well as several other girls to join me in semi-private accommodation as of next week. I can't cope with the Gryffindor dorms at the moment and we came up with this as an answer."

"Professor McGonagall did tell me and I think it's an excellent idea. She also mentioned that you have almost no knowledge of your heritage. I will arrange for several volumes from the Bones' family library to be brought here as they have information that I think you will need." Amelia replied with a smile.

"Thank you Madame Bones." Harry replied, while Hermione's eyes glowed at the thought of more books to read.

"You are welcome Mr Potter." Amelia replied. "Myself and my two Aurors will be in the castle for the next few hours she should you need anything else." She added.

"Before you go." Harry spoke up before turning to Minerva. "Who will be taking Hermione and me to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" He asked.

"It has not been decided yet." She replied. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Well I was hoping that Tonks would come." Harry said rather shyly. "After all, she is pretty much family if what you read in that book is right." He added, turning to Hermione.

Both Amelia and Tonks looked rather surprised at this request, but they nodded.

"If that is what you want, I'll send Tonks and Shacklebolt here first thing tomorrow." Amelia said, looking at her Aurors who both nodded.

"I'll come as well." Came Andromeda's voice from behind her Daughter. "I want to keep an eye on you for a while and I'm sure you will need someone with parental experience when it comes to clothes shopping." She paused. "If you were to take Nymphadora's advice on clothes, you will end up looking like a punk band reject." She said with an eyebrow raised at her Daughter, daring her to disagree.

Harry was surprised at this but quickly realised it was a good idea and a glance at Hermione showed him that she thought so too. He looked at the haler and gave her a smile and a nod.

"Thank you Mrs Tonks." He replied with a hint of a blush at the thought of clothes shopping in areas of a shop he had ever been in before. Harry then had another thought and turned back to Minerva.

"What has the rest of the school been told about what has happened?" He asked.

"Only that you were attacked and are currently in here. I believe that tonight at dinner, once your change is complete, the Headmaster will make an announcement to let the school know the basics of what happened and that you will be out of school until Sunday." Minerva paused before continuing. "All four of the girls you have invited to share your new quarters with have already been informed and they have all promised not to reveal the situation until the Headmaster makes his announcement. They have all asked to meet you after the change if at all possible."

Harry nodded at this, his brow furrowed in thought.

"As long as I am up to it Professor, I would like to see them before dinner." He replied. "Also, though I'm not sure how he will take it, I need to see Ron too." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"I agree Mr Potter." Minerva replied, pleased that the third member of the trio had not been forgotten. Though with both the others effectively moving out of Gryffindor, it will make things harder.

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied. Then another thought struck him, a not particularly pleasant one. "Will I still be able to play Quidditch?" He asked.

"I don't see why not Mr Potter." Minerva replied. "Though you may need to practice flying some more to get used to your new body. I will speak to Mr Wood and the rest of the team to see if they can help you." She paused before turning to Andromeda. "Unless you have any objection Healer Tonks?" She asked.

"None that I can foresee." Andromeda replied. "I will check you over after the change and again sometime on Monday. If everything is as expected, then you will be able to resume Quidditch as normal."

Harry sighed in relief as Quidditch was his one hobby and he did not want to give it up.

"Well if there is nothing else, we will leave you in peace." Amelia spoke up. "I will return around 4pm or earlier if summoned." She added and she led the two Aurors out of the Infirmary.

Minerva got up too.

"And I have classes to teach. I will return afterwards Mr Potter." She replied, and with a nod at both Harry and Hermione, she followed the others out of the Infirmary.

"I just need to perform some more tests and then we too will leave you in peace." Healer Tonks said, giving Harry a smile as she waved her wand over him in a complicated pattern. "There all done." She said a few moments later before turning and heading back to the office at the far end.

Now, apart from Harry and Hermione, the Infirmary was deserted. At a loss for what to do and wanting to keep her friend's mind off what was to come in a few hours, Hermione took out their DADA textbooks and began to read and discuss some of the upcoming theory. It was weak, but Harry managed to focus most of the time. 

* * *

Harry had been feeling more and more uncomfortable as the afternoon wore on. Though, as per usual, he had not said anything about it. It was only Hermione who, by knowing Harry as well as she did, recognised that he was not feeling himself. After several 'I'm fine's', she eventually gave up, but kept an eye on him.

At just before 3:30pm, Healer Tonks, followed by Madame Pomfry, came over to them.

"How are you feeling Mr Potter?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm fine." Harry replied through gritted teeth as the pain he had been experiencing most of the afternoon had gotten worse in the last hour.

Andromeda was prevented from calling him a liar, as not only could she see the signs of pain, but her detection charms had picked it up as well, by Hermione.

"Harry you're NOT fine!" She groused. "You are not supposed to hide pain, especially if it is bad enough to go against your ridiculously high tolerance!"

"What do you want me to say?" Harry snapped back. "That I've never felt pain like this before, not even when I got bitten by the Basilisk last year!"

Hermione gasped at that while both Healers began casting charms on her friend.

"Can't you give him something for it?" She asked desperately.

Poppy looked at Andromeda who shook her head.

"There are no pain relief potions that don't run a risk of interfering with the binary potion." She replied. "Hopefully Professor Snape will be here shortly with the second part. I can give you a cheering charm if you like? It won't take away the pain, but it may help you to cope with it."

Harry nodded, the pain now preventing him speaking at all. Andromeda cast the charm and Harry felt lighter. He could still feel the pain, but it mattered less.

Hermione sat there holding his hand while the Healers drew curtains round the bed. She smiled at them and gave them a nod in thanks. All they could do was wait.

About a quarter of an hour later, the doors opened and the sounds of several people came in. The curtains were pushed aside to reveal Snape and Dumbledore. Snape had a vial of glowing purple potion in one hand. He held it out for Harry to take.

"There you go Mr Potter. You should drink it right away." He said in an oddly gentle tone.

Harry nodded and took the vial. He then looked at the healers.

"Can I have a few minutes privacy please?" He asked.

Andromeda and Poppy looked at each other before nodding.

"Very well." Andromeda replied. "But I want to cast some more detection charms on you and at least one of us should be present when you take the potion in case something unexpected happens."

Harry nodded and after casting the charms, both healers, Snape and Dumbledore stepped outside the curtains. Hermione left to go too when she was stopped by Harry, who was holding onto her hand.

"Not you Mya." He said. "The reason I asked for privacy, is that I have a favour to ask."

"Of course Harry." Hermione replied, sitting back on the edge of Harry's bed. "What do you need?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on his green ones.

"I want to do something before I take the potion in case I don't have the opportunity afterwards. I know if I don't ask, I'll regret it." He said.

Hermione just sat there, waiting for him to ask as she knew that she could not rush him.

"Mya." He said slowly as if he were working up the nerve to ask something important. "May I please kiss you?"

Hermione did not know what she expected, but it was not that. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You want to kiss me?" She gaped, not believing her ears.

"Just once." Harry nodded. "Who knows how this change will affect me and I may not want to afterwards."

"Why me?" Hermione asked. She understood that he might want to kiss a girl, but choosing her was baffling.

"Because you are amazing Mya." Harry replied simply. "You have stuck by me for almost the last two years and you are, to put it simply, the most important person in my life."

Hermione's cheeks reddened as she blushed like she never had before. Harry's complement made her hope that the boy she had been crushing on since he rescued her from a troll, might return her feelings.

"Thank you Harry." She managed to reply, unsure of what else to say. "How do you want to do it?" She asked, still groping in the dark.

Harry had not really thought that far ahead as he had not really expected Hermione to say yes. However, holding the potion in his right hand, he reached out with his left and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Then cupping her cheek, he leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers.

Hermione managed not to squeak with surprise as Harry pulled her onto the bed. She was caught by his mesmerizing gaze as he leaned forward before fireworks went off in her head as he kissed her.

The kiss itself did not last long as Harry pulled back with the pain getting worse. But to Hermione it was all she had imagined and she found herself hoping that afterwards, they could do it again. Seeing the flashes of pain go over Harry's face, she called for help and the two healers, as well as Minerva and Dumbledore rushed in.

"You must take the potion now Mr Potter." Andromeda ordered. "If you delay, it may not work at all!" She added.

Hermione who was now sitting in the chair gave him an encouraging smile. Harry nodded and throwing back his head, poured the thick potion down his throat. He then dropped the vial and reached out his right hand towards Hermione, who took it gratefully. More pain overtook him and he fell back against the pillows. Then the pain began to subside and was replaced by a feeling that reminded him of when he had taken polyjuice the previous year.

Then suddenly pain hit again, centred around his scar. The pain became so intense that he sat up and screamed. Then, unknown to Harry, though obvious to the watchers, his famous scar split open and a black tar like substance began to leak out followed by a greenish mist. This mist seemed to scream as well but soon faded. Dumbledore's face was, rather surprisingly, the picture of relief. Waving his wand, her collected the black substance and sealed it in a glass container. Once it was all gone, the scar began to fade as Harry's whole body began to change.

With the pain now gone, Harry closed his eyes lay back down and took comfort in Hermione's hand as the strange feeling continued to wash over him. He did not know how long he lay there, but eventually the feeling began to subside and he opened his eyes. He turned to Hermione and saw her staring at him with a mixture of compassion, concern and something he did not recognise.

"Did it work?" He managed to croak out, his voice sounding quite different than before.

Hermione could only nod in response.

"Would you like a mirror?" Poppy asked. She was also looking at him, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Yes please." He replied, his voice, now clearer than before, was clearly softer and of a subtler tone.

Poppy, who had clearly been prepared for this, lifted a large framed mirror up and placed it on his lap. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked into the mirror and gasped in shock.

He had expected to still resemble his Father with his Mother's eyes, but he was mistaken. While the eyes were still the same shade of green as they had been, the rest was very different. Gone was the coal black wavy mess of hair. It was replaced by long, slightly wavy hair in a deep, dark red that looked like fire or a rich wine. The face itself was slender, with prominent cheekbones and a small nose above a wide mouth and a delicate chin.

"Wow!" Was the only response made that came out of the very feminine lips.

"Wow indeed Miss Potter." Minerva said, recovering her voice. "It seems that now, instead of looking like your Father, you are now practically a mirror image of your Mother. If I didn't know any better, I would swear I was actually looking at her."

The new girl could only nod as she took in her new reflection. Hermione however, had questions.

"What was that, that came out of the scar?" She asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. "I have a theory, but nothing more. I promise I will explain it when I know more. But I assure you, that it can be nothing but good news." He added.

Hermione nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answer. It was not urgent however and there more important things to do. She turned to the girl on the bed, formerly her very male best friend, who was still staring at their reflection.

"Do you want your glasses?" She asked, picking them up from the table where she had put them when they had fallen off.

"I'm not wearing them?" The girl asked. "Because I can see perfectly." She added, still engrossed in her inspection of her new self.

"No." Hermione replied. "Maybe this potion had other benefits too, and improving your eyesight is only one of them?" She wondered out loud, hoping that there wold be more as it would make things easier.

"Right, if everyone will leave, we need to do a full examination and this young lady will need privacy." Andromeda ordered, looking pointedly at Dumbledore.

"Not Mya." The girl announced with the same steel in her voice that Hermione recognised as when Harry had made his mind up about something and was not about to budge.

Andromeda, clearly knowing that this was an argument she was going to lose, gave a brisk nod.

"Very well, Miss Granger can stay. But the rest of you, out!" She ordered.

Minerva and Dumbledore slipped out of sight, leaving the two healers and Hermione with the still mesmerised girl. Poppy put the Mirror down, causing the girl to groan.

"Don't worry." Poppy said soothingly. "Once we are done you can look as much as you want. By the way, have you thought about a name yet?" She asked.

The girl looked at Hermione who gave her friend another smile. She then turned back to Poppy.

"Not really. Mya and I discussed it, but no decision was made." The girl replied. "I do want to follow my Mother's family's tradition of floral names, but other than that, I haven't decided yet."

"Well you need to make a decision." Poppy said as she began her tests. "You will need to inform Gringotts of it when you go there tomorrow. Hogwarts will also need it so we can update our records."

Both girls nodded as the girl, showing much more restraint than she ever had, lay back and let the healers do their work.

The tests were soon done and Poppy looked at the results with some surprise. Then she made a decision.

"We'll give you two some privacy while I discuss these results with Madame Bones and the Headmaster. I will of course let you know everything, but I need to make sense of it myself first."

Both girls nodded and the two healers stepped through the curtains, leaving the two girls alone.

"We need to find you a name." Hermione stated, let's see what we can think of." She added and the two girls began to discuss names.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, outside the curtain, there was heated discussion going on.

"What was that thing?" Minerva demanded, glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, seeing that everyone wanted answers, seemed to shrink in on himself. Amelia had already chewed him out over dumping Harry on his relatives' doorstep and, feeling he had gotten off lightly, did not want risk another incident.

"I cannot give you a definitive answer." The aged Headmaster replied. "All I have is supposition and guesswork." He paused and when none of the looks he was receiving changed, he continued. "Much has been made of that Halloween night in 1981." He began slowly. "While only those who were there know precisely what happened, from what was left, I have made certain educated guesses. He-who-shall-no-be-named, entered the front door of the cottage where the Potter's were hiding and after a short but fierce duel, James Potter succumbed in the front room. He-who-shall-no-be-named, then went upstairs and into the nursery where Lily had retreated to desperately try and protect her Son."

"We know all this Albus." Minerva fumed. "Tell us what that thing was!"

"Patience Minerva." Dumbledore said mildly. "It is necessary to lay some background first. "As I was saying. He-who-shall-not-be-named entered the nursery and, seemingly without a struggle, Lily was killed. All this we know for certain. What happened next, is not so certain. It is clear that He-who-shall-not-be-named planned to kill baby Harry and, assuming he stuck to his normal method, he would have used the killing curse. Now, somehow, Harry was protected and the curse rebounded and struck the so called Dark Lord. Normally this would have killed him, but it did not."

This caused gasps from the audience.

"I know he was not killed by the killing curse as his body was not found. We also know from various spies we had, that He-who-shall-no-be-named had boasted on more than one occasion that he had beaten death. Now even He-who-shall-no-be-named would not make that boast idly, but I had very little evidence as to the method used until the end of the last school year. As many of you know, last year we had a spate of attacks performed by the 'Heir of Slytherin'. These included petrification of a cat and several students, including Miss Granger. It all culminated in young Miss Weasley being taken captive in the legendary Chamber of Secrets. Mr Potter saved the whole school when he ventured into the chamber to rescue his friend's Sister. Due to a cave in, he was forced to enter alone, leaving Mr Ron Weasley and Professor Lockhart trapped on the other side of the collapsed passage. Once Mr Potter reached the Chamber he faced a Basilisk and what he described as a shade of someone named Tom Riddle. With the help of my phoenix, Fawkes, he managed to kill the beast and destroy the shade. He managed this by stabbing an old diary with a tooth from the Basilisk. When Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley and Professor Lockhart made it back to my office, I almost immediately realised what the diary was. I must ask you to keep this secret as it some of the vilest magic I have ever seen. Do any of you know what a Horcrux is?" He asked the group.

There was a general shaking of heads when a gasp came from behind them. Dumbledore turned and saw Andromeda Tonks, looking both angry and scared, heading towards them as the healers had finished their examination.

"Is that what that thing was?" She said, her eyes narrowed. "And did I hear you say there was another?" She demanded. "The evil bastard!" She added, her eyes almost glowing violet.

"What do you know of Horcruxes Madame Tonks?" Dumbledore asked, his brow furrowing.

"As a child I had the run of the Black family library." She replied. "In one of the books, so old that it had no name, it discussed ways to cheat death. It made me shudder when I read the description of what the thing was and I never opened that book again." She looked at Dumbledore. "I take it that the evil monster made more than two?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"I believe he would have chosen a magically powerful number. Three or seven would be my guess." He replied.

"But what are they?" Minerva asked.

"I will not go into details but they are soul containers or soul jars to give them their original name. Each one contains a piece of a person's soul and as long as one exists, that person cannot die. Their body can be destroyed, but their soul will not cross over to the next great adventure. Then, by the use of a rather foul ritual, the person can, in essence, be reborn. I will not go into the specifics of how they are made, only that it requires a cold blooded murder to split the soul."

There was a general gasp and looks of horror and revulsion at what Dumbledore had described.

"So who is this Tom Riddle person?" Amelia asked.

"A person we are all familiar with, though you know him by a different name. His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, though if you rearrange the letters they spell out his very familiar nom-de-guerre." As he was speaking, he wrote the words Tom Marvolo Riddle in letters of flame. With a wave of his wand, the letters reorganised to spell the words 'I am Lord Voldemort'. The entire group gasped again.

"An anagram!" Bellowed Amelia. "We have all been afraid of a bloody anagram!"

"Indeed." Dumbledore replied. "But getting back to the point, I believe that the Horcrux in Mr, sorry, Miss Potter's scar, was made by accident. After all he was planning to kill the child. He may have planned to make one using the child's death, but whatever happened backfired on him."

"So your saying that Voldemort." Amelia was quite proud of herself for not stammering. "Is floating as some sort of disembodied spirit?"

"I am." Dumbledore replied. "He managed to gain access to Hogwarts two years ago by possessing a member of staff and tried to gain access to my old friend Nicholas' Philosopher's Stone. He was again foiled by Mr Potter and his friends. The spirit managed to escape and I have managed to find no clear lead on where it might be. Though I did get a promising lead as to somewhere in Albania, it was not enough to locate it."

"What can we do?" Amelia asked, getting down to business.

"We need to locate the rest of the Horcruxes." Dumbledore replied. "I have no idea as to where any of them are, nor what they look like. But knowing Tom's ego, he would want to use items that had great significance to him personally as well as a connection to Hogwarts, but I have no specific details."

Amelia gave a sigh, but nodded. She understood the concept of having very little to go on. She therefore decided to get back to the matter of why they were all there in the first place.

"Has the change happened?" She asked, looking at the two healers.

"It has." Andromeda replied.

"Not only that." Added Poppy. "But from the scans we just made, all Mr Potter's health issues from his childhood appear to have been corrected. All his, sorry, her scars, including the famous one are gone. The badly healed broken bones that I was unable to fix when she first arrived here are now how as they should be. There is no trace of the borderline malnutrition either. She is even slightly taller than Harry was and is well within normal height and development for a girl her age. Even her eyesight has been fixed. All in all, despite the consequences, this potion has done Miss Potter the world of good."

There appeared to be a general sigh of relief among the group before Arthur Weasley spoke up.

"Would Miss Potter object to visitors?" He asked. "Only if I go back to Molly without having seen for myself that she is alright, I will probably end up having to sleep in my shed." He added rather bashfully.

There was a general chuckle at this comment as most knew his wife's famous temper well.

"I'll go and ask." Poppy said. "But if she says yes, please do not gawp." She then turned to Snape. "You should be aware Severus that Miss Potter's looks have undergone a dramatic change. She no longer resembles her Father, but is now the spitting image of her Mother."

Snape blanched at this, but gave a nod.

"Thank you for warning me Poppy." He said with a nod, though his features remained inscrutable.

She went over and peeped in through the curtain. The two girls were how she had left them and they were still holding hands.

"Are you up for some visitors Miss Potter?" She asked softly.

The red-headed girl gave a sigh but nodded, if somewhat reluctantly.

"As long as no-one makes me into a spectacle." She replied.

"I'm sure everyone will be respectful." She replied before drawing the curtains back to reveal the rest of the Infirmary.

The normally mostly empty room was seemingly filled with people. In addition to the Hogwarts staff and Healer Tonks, there was Madame Bones and her two Aurors, Master Zeller and another scholarly looking man in serviceable brown robes. Arthur Weasley and Barty Crouch were also present and Arthur was making his way over to the bed.

"How are you?" He asked with some discomfort, not sure what to say as apart from the eyes, this girl bore no resemblance to the boy they had seen over the past two summers.

"Remarkably well, thank you Mr Weasley." The girl replied, her friend's father's discomfort making her feel uncomfortable.

Poppy, seeing the situation getting worse, decided to intervene.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" She asked.

"I have." The girl replied with a nod that sent her long hair flowing round her shoulders. "Since I am sticking with family tradition, I decided to go with the name Jasmine." She added. "Jasmine Lily Potter." She finished, turning to Hermione who smiled.

"Excellent." Poppy said with a smile of her own. "I will update your medical records and I'm sure Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore will do the same for the rest of your school records." She added with a sideways look at the two professors in question. They both nodded in agreement.

"Well Jasmine, you look very nice. I will pass the good news on to Molly when I get home. I'm sure she will want to send you something." Arthur said, blushing a bit before taking a few steps back.

Zeller was the next to step forward.

"Would you mind if I did some further scans Miss Potter?" He asked. "They will be merely repeats of the ones I performed earlier and will allow for more careful analysis."

Jasmine thought for a second before nodding.

The Potions Master went through he same motions had he had in his previous visit, again recording the results on a piece of parchment. Once he was done, he gave both the girls a smile and a nod. He then departed without a word, the other scholarly type following behind him.

Once the scans were done, Jasmine looked at the Headmaster.

"Is there anything else that is needed Professor?" She asked.

After looking at the rest of the adults, who all shook their heads, he shook his own.

"Not at the moment Miss Potter, though I understand that you will be getting a few visitors before dinner. If you have no questions, we will leave you under Madame Pomfry's expert care. I will probably pop in tomorrow before you leave, if that is alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly Professor. I will see you tomorrow then." Jasmine replied, giving the Headmaster a smile.

She then looked around the rest of the group. Tonks was openly staring at her, though she did have the grace to blush when Jasmine's eyes met hers. Amelia was clearly looking her up and down and gave a nod before turning to Shacklebolt. The other Auror was either not interested or, more likely, had forced himself to look away. Minerva and Dumbledore were both looking at her with looks of remembrance with the Gryffindor Head of House wiping a solitary tear that had fallen from her eye. Mr Crouch was also not looking and was talking to Arthur who was still looking uncomfortable. The oddest one was Snape, he was clearly trying not to stare but was just as clearly mesmerised by the girls' new look. Other than that, his face was expressionless.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow after breakfast." He said with a smile and ushered the two Ministry Department Heads out of the Infirmary. Once they were gone, Minerva went up to the two girls.

"I will go and find Mr Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass if that is alright?" She asked.

"Thank you Professor." Jasmine replied with a nod. "If it would not be too much trouble, could you bring Ron first and only bring the others when he has gone?" She asked. Seeing Minerva's raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "If Ron is here at the same time as the others, it is likely to cause problems. He tends to be rather rude to Slytherins in general and always refers to Luna as Loony. I'm not sure if is a throwback from when they were younger, as Luna lives very close to the Burrow. Or if he is just being rude. I hope it is the former, but now I'm not so sure." She finished.

Minerva looked at Jasmine approvingly and nodded. Clearly she would have to pay closer attention to the youngest male Weasley as what Jasmine had just said was rather disturbing. She did not think for one minute that he was using a childhood nickname, but the alternative would mean that Ron Weasley was not the person she thought he was.

"Of course Miss Potter." She replied. "I will find Mr Weasley, he is probably in the common room waiting for dinner, and bring him here. Meanwhile I will ask the girls' respective Heads of House to bring them to my office and I will escort them here once Mr Weasley has left." Minerva turned to Snape who gave nod. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from Jasmine and left the Infirmary without a word. Minerva gave another nod to both her young lions and she too left the Infirmary, in search of Ron Weasley.

Amelia came up once Minerva had left, with her two Aurors right behind her.

"What time are you wanting to leave tomorrow?" She asked.

"About 9am Madame Bones." Hermione replied. "We have a lot to do and we have no idea how long the visit to Gringotts will take, not to mention anything else."

"Very well." Amelia said, turning to Tonks and Shacklebolt who both nodded. "I understand you are both spending the rest of the week at your home Miss Granger. Would you mind if I had the address in case I need to speak to either of you before Monday?" She asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding.

"I have no objection Madame Bones." Hermione replied. "But unless you come in the evenings or on Saturday or Sunday, we will be without an adult as both my Parent's work full time." She added.

Amelia gave a smile in understanding and a brief nod.

"Oh this will just be for me passing information to you rather than formally asking either of you any questions. If I need to do that I will either wait for Monday or if it is urgent, have Professor McGonagall accompany me." She replied.

At this, Hermione gave a smile before scribbling her address on a piece of parchment. She then handed it to the Head of the DMLE who took it with a nod of thanks. Then, followed by the two Aurors, Amelia left the Infirmary. Jasmine then turned to Andromeda and Poppy who were both hovering.

"Is there anything else you need to do?" She asked.

Andromeda gave a smile and shook her head.

"No Miss Potter, I've got all the scans I need. Though I am going to arrange for a Mind Healer to speak to you within the next week to see how you are adjusting. If you need any help, please do not be afraid to ask for it."

Jasmine paled at the thought of speaking to a Mind Healer, but with Hermione's hand still holding hers she managed a nod and a weak smile.

Andromeda then excused herself while Poppy came a little closer.

"I will also need to speak to you in private sometime over the next week Miss Potter." She began in a soft voice. "Before then however, I would like you to read these." She continued, handing Jasmine several small booklets. "If you have any questions, I will try to answer them, but you should wait until you have privacy as it is rather a delicate subject." She finished.

Jasmine looked at the, rather colourful, booklets and opened the first one to see what all the fuss was about. Hermione had seen the covers and remembered the rather uncomfortable discussions she had had with both her Mother and Madame Pomfry over the last year or so. This caused her to blush furiously, only to be joined by Jasmine when she realised what the booklets were all about. Poppy gave them both a small smile and left them to themselves. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Don't worry about it." She said, giving Jasmine's hand a squeeze. "All women have to go through it and I can ask Mum to speak to you about it if you want?"

Jasmine looked up at this and gave Hermione a dazzling smile.

"Really?" She asked. "I don't really know much about it, only the stories that go round the boys' dormitories. Shows how much they really know!" She added.

With an unspoken consent, the two girls put the booklets out of sight. Jasmine then decided that she needed the loo. So with Hermione's help, she made her way to the toilet. And after being reminded that she had to sit down, she managed to make it back to her bed without incident.

Jasmine had just pulled the covers over her legs when the doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by Ron Weasley. They both walked up to Jasmine's bed with the Professor hanging back to allow Ron to greet his friends. When Ron saw who was sitting in the bed, he first looked puzzled. Then his ears began to get red, indicating he was close to losing his temper.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "And what have you done with my best mate?" He added.

This anger shocked Jasmine into silence, having never seen this side to her friend before. Hermione however, had seen this side of Ron before so she glared at the Red-Head.

"Hold your tongue Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Since you clearly don't know, I will explain it. You were told that Jas..Harry was attacked by Malfoy yesterday?" She asked.

Ron shrank back having been on the receiving end of a Hermione rampage before. He just nodded in response.

"Well as part of that attack." Hermione continued. "Harry was force fed a potion. The potion was part of a two part potion that had Harry not taken the second part, could well have killed him. The result is this." She finished indicating Jasmine.

"Huh?" Ron managed to ask, clearly not understanding.

"What she means Ron." Jasmine continued. "Is that I am the person you know as Harry Potter, though by necessity I'm not using that name any more." She added.

"Yeah right!" Ron replied. "You expect me to believe that Harry is now some Bird?" He asked in a snarky voice.

"Whether you believe it or not Mr Weasley, it is the truth." Professor McGonagall spoke up from behind him. "The young lady you see before you is the former Harry Potter, now known as Jasmine Potter." She added.

Ron went white, he had been so sure that this was a set up and now he had insulted his best friend. He looked at the red-headed girl who was smiling hopefully back at him.

"Harry?" Ron managed to say.

"It's me Ron." Jasmine replied. "Though it would be better to use the name I have chosen. Jasmine, or Jaz if you prefer." She added.

Ron still looked confused, though he had managed to lock onto the fact that Malfoy was the cause.

"Where is he?" Ron demanded. "I'll get the blond git if it's the last thing I do!"

"He has been arrested and expelled Ron." Jasmine replied gently. "But thank you for the sentiments." She added.

"No more Malfoy?" Ron asked as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"And Crabbe and Goyle as well." Hermione added. "As well as two other boys in the year above us.

"Well it sucks what happened to you." Ron said, still grinning. "But at least Malfoy won't be here to make it worse."

"It's not so bad Ron," Jasmine interrupted. "Yes I am now a girl, but I feel better that I have for a long time. I don't ache, I can see much better than before and I don't need glasses. Yes it will take some getting used to, but over all I've come out ahead. Add to the fact that Malfoy will not be returning to Hogwarts, I'm in a better place now than I have ever been."

Ron nodded, though he clearly didn't really understand. So he latched onto something else.

"Are you going to sleep in the girls' dorm?" He asked. "You'll have to tell me what it's like."

"I won't be doing that." Jasmine replied, a squeeze of her hand stopping a Hermione rant before it could start. "Not only am I a girl now so I have to behave like one, I will not be sleeping in the Gryffindor girls' dorms. Since I will need an extra level of privacy to help me adjust, Professor McGonagall has agreed to allow me and several others use of the visitors rooms. I don't know if it will be permanent, but it will be for the time being at least."

Ron looked a bit peeved at that, but another thing occurred to him.

"You'll still be playing Quidditch right?" He asked.

"Barring any other complications." Jasmine replied with a nod. "The healer from St Mungo's will check me over next week and if she gives the ok, I will be able to get on with training."

Ron gave a sigh of relief at that, his worst fear had not come to pass. At least they still had their star seeker.

"Maybe Trelawney will find something else to predict for you next lesson." He added, chuckling about the thought of confusing their teacher.

Jasmine blushed at this, before turning to Hermione. Seeing the support in the other girl's face, she turned back to Ron.

"I've changed my classes Ron." Jasmine said quietly. "I can't take any more of Trelawney's death predictions so I dropped Divination and have taken up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." She added.

Ron looked betrayed for a moment before sighing in agreement.

"Yeah, it's crazy enough just listening to them, let alone having them done about me." He added. He then looked from one girl to the other. "D'you need me to stay?" He asked, his stomach making a loud grumble. "Only it's nearly dinner time and I'm starving."

Jasmine shook her head gently, glad he had asked to leave rather than having to be asked.

"No Ron, you get to dinner." She replied, then she thought of something else. "Your Dad was here, apparently the Minister sent him. Both your Parent's know so I expect they will be in touch. Both Hermione and I will be out of the castle until Sunday, so we'll see you for dinner then."

Ron gave a nod and with his stomach still audibly rumbling, headed out of the Infirmary, McGonagall hot on his heels.

Jasmine turned to Hermione, the smile still playing on her lips.

"Well that went better than I expected." She remarked. "But now we are alone, I was wondering if you would do me another favour?" She asked.

Hermione, remembering how much she enjoyed the last favour, nodded.

"Of course." She replied. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering." Jasmine continued, blushing so hard that her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "If you would be willing to kiss me again?" She asked, so softly that had Hermione not been paying close attention, she might not have heard. As it was Hermione was shocked into silence, not knowing what to say. This cause Jasmine to panic. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She said, back pedalling like crazy.

This caused Hermione to come to her senses, she had really enjoyed their first kiss and had been almost afraid to hope that Jasmine would want to do it again.

"I do." Hermione replied just as quietly. "It's just I didn't think you would after you changed." She added.

"Neither did I." Jasmine almost whispered. "But I've found I at least want to do it once. If either of us don't like it, we don't have to even mention it again." She added in a slightly louder voice.

Hermione gave a nod and, with a wave of her wand, the curtains surrounding the bed closed to give them privacy. Once the curtains were closed, Hermione leaned over Jasmine and with a sudden rush of confidence, pressed her lips against the red-headed girls'.

The sensation they both felt was electric. Hermione had thought she had enjoyed the last one, but this was on a whole different level. As for Jasmine, it was all she could do to stop her brain from shutting down. Almost entirely on instinct, she wrapped her arms round the Brunette and pulled her in closer. Both girls enjoyed the sensation immensely and only separated when they needed to breathe. Hermione found herself sitting on the edge of Jasmine's bed, staring into her friend's green eyes. As for Jasmine herself, she was apparently staring into space and not focussing on anything.

"Wow!" Jasmine murmured, moving her hand across her lips that were now spread into a wide grin.

Hermione was about to say something when footsteps could be heard and the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Is everything alright?" Came the distinct voice of their Head of House.

"Yes Professor." Jasmine replied, having snapped out of her reverie. "Just give us a minute." She added.

The two girls quickly made sure they looked alright before Hermione pulled back the curtains.

Standing just on the other side were four figures. Minerva stood slightly to the front and just behind her stood three girls about their age. While Jasmine recognised Luna at once, the other two looked familiar but she would be hard pressed to say she knew them. One was tall, with long blonde hair and rather piercing blue eyes and wore Slytherin robes. The other was shorter, with flame red hair, was slightly chubby and wore robes with Hufflepuff trim. She supposed they were Daphne and Susan.

"Thank you Professor." Jasmine said with a nod to Minerva.

"You're welcome Miss Potter." Minerva replied. "Would you like me to wait? If not, I should be getting to the Great Hall."

Jasmine thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No thank you Professor." She replied. "I don't expect any issues unless students try to invade the Infirmary to gawp at me."

"I intend to try and prevent that." She replied. "I will tell them to stay away, and Poppy will let me know if any do try." She added.

Jasmine gave her Head of House a smile and a nod, which was returned before Minerva turned and left the Infirmary.

Luna was the first to approach her.

"You look different." The little Blonde remarked in her usual dreamy way.

"I do, don't I." Jasmine replied. "Have a seat." She added, indicating to the three empty seats around her bed.

Luna sat in the seat near where she was standing, while the red-head, Susan Bones she believed, sat next to her. The other Blonde, whom she believed to be Daphne Greengrass, sat in the chair next to Hermione.

"Since I'm not sure if I have ever spoken to either you." Jasmine continued, looking at Susan and Daphne. "Why don't we do introductions so there are no confusions?"

The tall Blonde nodded and gave a small smile to the group.

"As some of you know, I am Daphne Iliana Greengrass." She said in a clear voice. "Eldest Daughter of Edward and Iliana Greengrass." She finished. She then turned to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Jean Granger. Only child of Daniel and Emma Granger." Hermione said, just as clearly as Daphne before turning to Jasmine.

Jasmine gulped, but griping her courage with both hands, she spoke up.

"I'm Jasmine Lily Potter. Before today I was called Harry James Potter, only child of James and Lily Potter. Also known as the Boy-who-lived." She added. "How I hate that name." She finished almost under her breath. She then turned and looked at Luna, who seemed rather surprised to be included.

"Me? Well I'm Luna Pandora Lovegood. Only child of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood." She replied, giving a sniff when she spoke her Mum's name. She then turned her silvery/grey eyes to the other red-head who spoke up a once.

"And I am Susan Katherine Bones. Daughter of Edgar and Celia Bones, and Niece to Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Susan replied slowly as she looked around the others.

"Well, for those who I have not spoken to before, pleased to meet you." Jasmine said, almost as soon as Susan had finished speaking.

"Did you know you look almost exactly like your Mother?" Daphne asked, looking directly at Jasmine.

"Professor McGonagall mentioned it." Jasmine replied. "But how did you know?" She asked, curious as to how someone she barely knew would know about her Mother.

"After we were told last night that you had been attacked, I mentioned it in the letter I sent to my Parents after dinner." Daphne replied. "My Mother wrote back to me and I got her reply this morning. In her letter, she included this." She added, taking a picture out of her robes and holding out to Jasmine, who took it.

Jasmine looked at the picture, clearly a wizarding photograph as the figures moved. It showed five girls, all about 15 or so, standing with their arms round each other and smiling at the camera. One face was instantly recognisable as not only was it practically identical to her own, but she had a photo album filled with pictures of this woman. Lily Potter, or Evans as she was then, stood in the middle of the group with two on either side. On Lily's right was a Brunette, also wearing Gryffindor robes, who looked a little familiar. On the Brunette's other side was a willowy Blonde in Ravenclaw robes who bore more than a passing resemblance to Luna. On the other side of Lily stood a girl with dark hair that Jasmine thought was black, but on second look was actually dark red, and wearing Hufflepuff robes. At the end was another Blonde, only this one was tall and stately with aristocratic features. She looked rather like Daphne and wore Slytherin robes. Jasmine looked up at Daphne.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Our Mothers were friends while they were at Hogwarts and remained so after they left." Daphne replied. "She didn't say who the others were, only their first names. From the left are Pan, Alice, Lils, Ceils and my Mother, Iliana." She said as she read out the piece from the letter.

All the other girls were leaning over to look. Both Luna and Susan let out squeaks.

"Mummy!" Was all Luna said as tears started to flow, even as she smiled.

"That's my Mum too." Added Susan, smiling and looking longingly at the picture.

"I wonder who the other girl is?" Hermione asked, the similarity of the situation they were in not lost on her.

Jasmine put her arm around Luna who was still crying, before looking up at the others.

"I know of only one person named Alice who was at school with my Mum." Jasmine said slowly as the memory came back to her.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Neville's Mum." Jasmine replied. "I got the impression that she was older than Mum, but I could be mistaken."

"But Neville never talks about his Parents." Hermione said with a gasp.

"I know." Jasmine replied. "I only found out last year when you had been petrified and Neville was the only person in Gryffindor, outside of Ron, who would talk to me. It was late one night, I had just come back from visiting you and we got to talking. He mentioned his parent's by name, but didn't say anything more. I assumed they were dead too."

"Not dead." Susan spoke up. "Though it is probably worse than them being dead. Just after your Parents were attacked, the Longbottom home was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. During the attack, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's Parent's, were tortured into insanity and remain in the permanent care of St Mungo's to this day."

Jasmine winced, but then something else struck her.

"Is Barty Crouch Jr any relation to Mr Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Cooperation?" She asked.

Both Daphne and Susan nodded at this.

"Barty Jr is Mr Crouch's Son." Susan said.

"Rumour has it that Crouch senior was up for the Minister's job but as soon as his Son was labelled a Death Eater, he was quietly moved over from the DMLE to his current job. A definite move in the wrong direction." Daphne added.

Jasmine nodded in understanding, knowing that politics was an ugly business. She then held up the picture.

"Can I get a copy of this?" She asked. "It would go well in my album."

"It's for you." Daphne replied. "Mother sent me a copy too, figuring I would like one.

"Thank you." Jasmine replied. "And please, thank your Mum for me." She added.

"I will." Daphne replied with a smile.

Jasmine then turned to Luna.

"How about you Lu?" She asked. "Would you like a copy?"

At this, Luna brightened up and started to almost bounce in her seat.

"Oh yes please." She replied. "I only have one picture of Mummy and even that has gone missing, I think the Nargles took it." She added wistfully.

Jasmine's face darkened at that remark, she was about to get mad when an idea occurred to her.

"Dobby." She called out. Seconds later there was a loud pop and the elf stood at the end of her bed.

"Mistress calls Dobby?" The elf asked.

"Yes Dobby. Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"You is like the Great Harry Potter, but also different. Is this what you was meaning when you said you would not be Harry anymore?" The elf asked.

"That's right Dobby. My name is now Jasmine. I need you to do something for me."

"Of course." Dobby replied. "What is Mistress wanting?"

"I need you to find some things for me." Jasmine replied. "This is my friend Luna, some of her things have gone missing and I would like you to find them. Can you do it?"

"If Mistress tells me what they are, Dobby can find them." The elf replied.

"We'll make you a list." Jasmine replied. "But for now, I want you to find a picture." She turned to Luna. "What does it look like?" She asked.

"It's a large picture, about the size of a book, in a silver frame. It shows my Mummy on her own, just after she left Hogwarts and just before she married Daddy." Luna replied.

Dobby nodded and popped away.

"Where did you get a House Elf?" Daphne asked, clearly shocked.

"He used to belong to the Malfoy's. But after seeing his treatment, I tricked them into freeing him." Jasmine replied. "Then, this morning, Madame Pomfry suggested I bond with him. I asked him if he wanted to and he agreed, I figured it would be good for us both."

Daphne nodded, a smirk on her lips. Jasmine looked around and saw Susan also looking rather longingly at the picture.

"Would you like a copy too Susan?" She asked.

"Yes please." The rather shy girl replied. "I don't have many pictures of my Parents."

Jasmine turned to Daphne.

"Do you think your Mum would send another two copies of the picture if we asked her?" She asked the Blonde.

"I expect so." Daphne replied. "I think she would be pleased that I am getting to know the Daughters of her old friends." She paused. "My Mum is the only one of that group who escaped the war relatively unscathed." She added wistfully.

The group sat there in silence for a while before Daphne stirred herself.

"Professor McGonagall told me you are leaving the Castle for the rest of the week. Is that true?" She asked.

Both Hermione and Jasmine nodded.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning." Hermione replied. "Jasmine needs to go to Gringotts and go shopping for some new clothes. We're then meeting my Parents and spending the rest of the week at my house. We'll be returning to Hogwarts on Sunday evening." She finished.

Daphne nodded at this.

"I'll owl you a copy of all the assignments you miss for the rest of the week." She replied. "Have you got all your classwork covered Jasmine?" She asked, realising that the girl at the centre of this took classes that she didn't.

"I have, thank you Daphne." Jasmine replied. "I'm dropping Divination and taking Runes and Arithmancy instead. I'll be picking up the books tomorrow as well." She added.

Daphne gave a smile.

"Good. I wondered why you took that class."

"I wondered myself about 5 minutes after entering it for the first time. That's what I get for letting Ron talk me into a so-called easy class. Not only does Trelawney creep me out with her death predictions for me, but I've never had a class where I basically have to make everything up!" Jasmine responded.

This caused the other four to giggle and Hermione patted Jasmine on the arm.

"If you're shopping for supplies tomorrow, make sure you get a good quality rune carving kit." Daphne added. "The full size kit is the best one. You might not use everything this year, but you'll be prepared for when you do." She paused. "Also, I've noticed that you have problems with Potions?" She asked.

This remark caused Jasmine's face to cloud over.

"It's not the class, but the teacher!" Jasmine almost snarled.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked. "I know he favours his own house, but he's usually fair when it comes to grading potions and marking homework."

"Unless your name is Potter!" Jasmine replied. "Do you remember our first Potions lesson?" She asked the Blonde.

Daphne nodded, wondering what Jasmine was getting at.

"I was new to the magical world, having only known about it for about a month." She replied, holding up her hand when it seemed like both Susan and Daphne wanted to interrupt. "I had been looking forward to Potions as it seemed to be like a mixture of cooking and chemistry, from what I could gather from the books anyway. I enter the class and the first thing that happens is Snape singling me out and asking me questions that were either above our year or not due to be covered until the end of the year. When I didn't know the answers, he made sarcastic remarks about my fame. Something I knew very little about at the time." She paused. "I later found out that Snape and my Father knew each other when they attended here as pupils. It seems there was a series of altercations between the pair and my Father bested Snape, at least in the ones I know about."

"Oh their enmity was legendary." Daphne replied. "My Mother told me stories of James Potter humiliating Professor Snape. It was by no means one sided though." She added. "Professor Snape gave as good as he got. Your Mother used to get caught in the middle. She was a friend of Professor Snape's since before they arrived here and it rankled him that James Potter pursued her with vigour." She paused again. "Maybe now you look like you Mother, Professor Snape will not connect you with your Father so much." She added. "Anyway, getting back on topic, do you have a copy of Durget's _Principles of Potions_ or Abercrombie's _Potions: Back to Basics_?" She asked.

Jasmine shook her head before looking at Hermione, who was also shaking her head.

"Well I would pick them up from Florish and Blotts tomorrow then." Daphne continued. "My Father has been in the potions business for over 20 years and still swears by those two books. Also, get a more advanced kit if you can. That way you can get some practice in outside class. Do you have a potions lab in Gryfindor tower?"

Jasmine had no idea, so she looked at Hermione again. The Brunette looked puzzled.

"Slytherin has their own potions lab?" Hermione asked.

"We have one too!" Luna spoke up. "It's off the main common room in Ravenclaw tower." She added.

"There's one just off the Hufflepuff common room as well." Susan spoke up. "Not many use it, but it's available to all who don't misuse it."

"I've never heard of one in Gryfindor tower." Hermione remarked.

"We'd better speak to Professor McGonagall and see." Jasmine said. "Either that or ask the twins. They know almost every inch of this castle and if there is a Gryfindor potions lab, they will know about it."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with what Jasmine said. The Weasley twins knew the most about the castle than anyone else she could think of.

Jasmine was about to speak up when there was a pop and Dobby appeared, clutching a silver framed wizarding photograph. He handed it to Jasmine. Jasmine immediately showed it to Luna.

"Is this the picture?" She asked.

Luna took one look at the picture, cried out and began hugging it. This gave Jasmine her answer.

"Thank you Dobby." She said. "Could you bring us some dinner?" She asked. "Do you want to join us?" She asked the others. Receiving nods, she turned back to elf. "Dinner for five please." She added.

Dobby nodded, popping away.

Dobby soon returned with several heavily laden trays floating behind him. The five girls tucked in, talking about various things while they ate.


End file.
